Caged Up
by SDZero
Summary: Shego is serving time in one of the harshest prisons she's been too. Held in isolation, treated inhumanely and always on constant alert of abusive guards, she eventually leads a revolt that may just kill her. Any input is welcomed so please, feel free.
1. Light's Out

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Light's Out

Sit and wait. That's all I can do now. Sit and wait. I'm losing track of time, I can't remember how long I've been here. All I know is that it's too long, I can feel myself get rustier by the second, pretty soon I won't even remember how to throw a punch. Damn, why did I have to think about that, all it does is remind me that I can barely feel my hands in this thing. Looking down at this metal restraint locked around my forearms, wrapped in padding, it makes me think it's some kind of inside-out coffin. Soft on the outside, steel on the inside and all it does is keep something inside they all wish would die, just like they wish I would just die. But I'm not dead, no matter how much they wish I was, I'm not dead. I can see it in their eyes when they pass my cell; the hate, the fear, they don't even hide it anymore. God, I'd kill for a manicure.

Sitting on this thing they're trying to pass off as a bed, I can hear it again. Sounds like it's two stories up, another inmate screaming. Pigs, filthy pigs. They call me the evil villain but I wonder how many of those self-righteous bastards turn a blind eye to what they do to us here. I'm scratching the inside of my restraint the more I hear it. Her screams, it's horrible, and those pigs are laughing. Stay strong Shego, don't lose it, don't show that you care. You show weakness, they'll start thinking about using you for sloppy seconds. The screaming stops. It's faint but I can hear her crying as the door clank shut. Pigs, filthy pigs.

I wonder who it was. I know Camille would scream and cry, she never was a tough girl. Not Lynn though, she's been here long enough so she's either too tough to scream like that or too used to it to cry afterward. Maybe she's not even one of us, maybe she's just some poor kid who had one hell of a bad day and found herself in lock up before she knew it. Probably some young, pretty girl with hopes of a family, or a good career, or at least not being gang raped by fat, sweaty prison guards.

Damn it! I can feel the tears forming. Why do I care what happens to some new fish? Because I'm still human, even with the green skin, that's why. One good thing about these restraints, I can swab the tears off pretty easy with the padding. Common Shego, stay strong or you're next. Oh hell, if they even try it, they'll regret it. I might be tied down and outnumbered, but I'm vicious, I don't go down without a fight. I can hear foot steps. I drop my arms and look like I've just been sitting here, just waiting, like a hungry animal looking for the kill. They get closer and then farther, I guess they're leaving already. Lights turn off, time to sleep. "Sweet dreams fish, you'll need them."

I lay down on my side, facing the door to my cell. I'm not taking any chances, these pigs love catching us in our sleep almost as much as forcing us down awake. I try to calm down, try counting sheep or whatever it is you're suppose to do to help you sleep. I try doing that, until I can hear it. Footsteps, shallow, soft. It's one guard, sneaking on tip toe like a drunken ballerina. He goes to my cell and looks inside. He looked confident, a smug smile on his face thinking he was being smart. But then he see's the hate in my eyes, he's not so confident anymore. Go on, come in here, it's just a restrained inmate, what can go wrong? Worm loses his nerve and walks off. I recognize him, not right off but a few seconds after he leaves. The checkpoint guard, the guy who sits in that tiny, bulletproof glass room who opens and closes the gates coming in here. Next time I might not be so lucky, next time it might be a real guard. Next time I might be real unlucky and it'll be all the guards.

I finally get to sleep. Dream time now, no more reality. Forget the restraint, forget the guards, forget the rape and the fear and the misery of this hell hole. Just dream, dream that sweet dream of beating Kimmie. Dream that sweet dream of lounging own your own island, being hand feed peeled grapes by a cute native. Dream that sweet dream of being the most powerful woman this world's ever seen. Dream, because reality is sucking pretty bad right about now.


	2. Lunch Time

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Lunch Time

Being locked alone in a cell is bad enough. Being locked alone in a cell during meals and recreation time is a pain in the ass. I try to get by, mostly by exercising in this tiny rat hole. The hard part is putting this contraption over my head without putting my arms in a weird position when I do sit ups. But once I'm settled, I just keep at it till I'm lying in a puddle of my own sweat. Not the most refined thing in the world but it keeps me sharp, keeps me focused, keeps me strong. I've been on the floor since early morning, I'm guessing seven but I don't have a clock in here to be sure. Either way, I've must've been crunching my abs for hours because I hear the door to my cell opening up. Lunch time.

I look up and there she is, cell block B's favorite fallen star with a push cart lunch just for me. "Hey Lynn, I'd shake your hand but I really can't stand you." It's a bad joke, I'll admit, but I like saving the A material for Possible.

Lynn just smirks while I try and catch my breath. "You look pretty comfortable on your back, I'm surprised you're still single."

I take a breath and throw my upper body forward so I'd be sitting up on the floor. The damn hand coffin swings down between my legs like a baseball bat, almost hyper-extended my shoulders. "Alright, enough pleasant banter, I'm hungry." Ain't that the truth, damn idiots only feed me twice a day. I wonder if they're doing that to all the girls.

Lynn brings the plate down to the floor and sits cross legged next to me. "Well, aren't you a woman who knows what she wants. Alright, open up and say 'ah!'" she tells me, making that ridiculous face with her mouth hanging wide open. It's pathetic but I open my mouth so she can spoon feed me the vegetables. I remember the first time I had to be fed like this, I nearly bit her finger off for being such a smart ass. I hated it, now I just tolerate it because it's the only way I can get any food around here. Peas, carrots, and I think that yellow stuff is corn or as close to corn as you can get without having actual corn. I keep it down, barely, I just want a full stomach. "Alright, now that you've eaten your veggies, maybe you'll grow up to be a healthy and law abiding drone of society you grow up."

I breath out a chuckle. Good one Lynn, too bad you have more mouth than guts or maybe you wouldn't have faked all those stunts and gotten yourself locked up for kidnaping and attempted murder on that high schooler. "Or maybe I'll grow up to be an overly aggressive bitch who gets her ass handed to her by a cheerleader." Now she laughs. Weird that I've been thinking about Kimmie lately, she actually hadn't crossed my mind for weeks until now. I wonder what Lynn thinks about her? She is the one who sent her here. Well, as long as she's in a happy mood, I'll ask her. "Hey, what do you think about her. Possible, I mean."

She looked surprised at first, I guess she wasn't expecting me to be in a talkative mood. Her expression quickly goes cold. "Bitch needs to mind her own business. Bet she had it out for me because her idiot twin brothers got themselves injured watching my show. She cost me my job, which leads me to have one little psychotic break down and, boom, here I am. One day, I'd like to humiliate her the same way she'd humiliated me; viciously and publicized. Then, I'd slit her throat."

Ugh, the old 'I'll have my revenge' speech. At least her's doesn't sound nearly as bad as Drakken's. "Whatever, just feed me some of that fish before it gets cold."

Lynn looks at me with a haughty huff while she saws off a chunk from the fish filet. "What do you mean, whatever? Aren't you her, like, mortal enemy or something? I thought you wanted that uppity cunt dead more than anyone of us." Crude but this isn't exactly high society. Hell, I'm being feed bargain fish on a prison cell floor, I'd say that's pretty rock bottom.

Oh well, I guess I better tell her what she wants to know. "Possible, dead? Too easy. I want to crush her spirit. I want to beat her so bad that she won't be able to look herself in the mirror anymore. A dead Kimmie is pretty boring, you can only fertilize the plot so many times before it gets old. But a defeated Kimmie, a Kimmie that cringes every time she sees you and can't even build up the confidence to stop a jaywalker, let alone save the world. Oh yeah, that's gonna be good."

I get lost in my head just thinking about it. I get tingly for a moment but I snap back to reality just to see that sleazy grin on Lynn's face. "You're such a fucking bull dyke, it's not even funny!" She holds up a chunk of forked fish.

I give her look before biting down on the mystery flounder. It's oily, bland, and probably past it's expiration date. I swallow it, not like I can ask to see the menu. "Shut up, Lynn. Don't be such an idiot."

"Oh, please! Breaking her spirit? Control issues, dominance fantasy, any of this sound about right to you? Seriously Shego, if you had a dick, you'd be telling me you'd want Kim to be slurping on it and calling you daddy." Fucking whore, prison's messed with her brain, all she can think of is sex. Not that forcing the little princess face down isn't a fun thought, it's just not my style.

"Just carve me off another piece of fish." She's pissy about it but she starts tearing into that fish with the plastic butter knife. I tried to forget about it all day but... no, I need to know. "Who's the new fish Lynn? You know, should be about two floors up."

I think she knows what I'm getting at, I can see her face soften up. One thing about this place, no matter how tough you are, knowing one of our own getting treated like that still hurts. "Shego... just eat your damn fish."

No Lynn, answer my damn question. "Who is she."

She drops the utensils on the plate and drops her head. I guess she saw it from her cell. "I only know her name's Fiona. Story is that she found her fiancé ass riding some other woman and she killed them both with a pair of scissors right there on the bed. She pleads insanity, judge says fuck you and sends her here."

Well, this is going pretty bad so far, I'm already liking this Fiona. "You ever seen her?"

She nods and forks another fish chunk into my mouth. "Yeah, small girl, scrawny, not a muscle on her body that I can see. Red hair and scared of everything that moved."

I chew it a little and force the crap down my throat. I think I'm about ready to gag. "Ack. So basically, fresh fish."

"You got it."

She's not going to tell me what I want to hear so I'll just ask her point blank. "It was her last night, wasn't it?"

She throws the fork down. "Damn it Shego, I don't want to talk about it!"

No, I need to know. "Lynn, just tell me."

She shuts up for a while, I guess it really did get to her. "Yeah... it was her last night. I was one floor up but I was on the other side so I saw how it went down. Five guards."

Shit. "Five? Isn't that a bit much?"

"I guess those assholes all thought they'd hit the jackpot when she came in. They probably didn't feel like waiting before they could have their chance. Here's the fucked up part, there was five of them against skinny little Fiona but they still beat her down before they started raping her. Just slapping her around for kicks."

I get mad. I can picture just which five guards would be sick enough to do that kind of thing. My nails are clawing against the metal of this damn box around my hands and I think Lynn can hear it. "What I wouldn't give to get my hands on that bastards..."

I'm pulled back out of my head when the sound of metal being banged on by a nightstick starts ringing in my ears. "Lunch over, get off the floor and roll that cart back to the mess hall, Lynn!" the guard barks out. I look at him but I know he's not one of them. Tucked in shirt, clean shave, hell, I can see his shoes shining from here. He's too straight arrow to be one of those dickheads.

Lynn pulls herself up and puts everything back on the cart, including the leftover fish. Good riddance to bad sea food. "Yeah, yeah, don't blow a gasket, I'm coming." She grabs the handrail and walk out with an attitude, I guess she hates taking orders. Once she's out, the door slams shut. Another six hours of alone time till they send Lynn back in for my dinner. I guess I should do squat thrusts until then. Who am I kidding, I'm going to space out trying to picture what kind of sweet and innocent girl suddenly goes from starting a family to having life shit on her face and strip every shred of dignity away from her. Fiona, I just hope the worst is behind her and I hope I can figure out why I even care this much.


	3. Shower Privileges

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Shower Privileges

Friday. When all the other days are just filled with sitting in my cell, trying not to go insane, Friday is the only day worth living for anymore. I finally get to take a damn shower. Not only to do I get to wash off the crude that's been layering up all over my body for the last week, it's also the only time they release my restraint. Sure, I have ten SWAT officers with assault rifles trained on me the whole time but I can't be picky. I'm just glad it's the real cops and not the slimebags that run this place. But other than them, I'm, as usual, by myself but considering the company around here, I think I'd rather be naked without them around.

Seriously, the security precautions these people take with me are so funny I almost laugh sometimes. But after six months I'm surprised it hasn't eaten away at my sanity and left me a babbling, incoherent mess on the floor. It's all misconceptions, really. The rumors I've heard over the years about my own powers are probably a part of why I'm so feared today. Even when I was a teenage hero, I would overhear people whispering that my fire burns you from the inside out. That I can set a building on fire with a snap of my fingers. That I can melt through two feet thick steel in seconds. And some things that make me bust a gut laugh when I hear it. They're always so worried about the fire part of my powers that no one really seems to notice that I mostly hold myself back to just using concussive blasts. Maybe when I get free, I'll try to make some of those crazy rumors come true.

For now, the shower. I'm escorted all the way into the large public shower area, completely empty, with a change of clothes and a towel waiting for me on a bench. But first thing's first. I turn around and hold out my hands, waiting for whichever of these trigger happy monkeys is in charge with the key. "Anytime you're ready, officer." I'm sly and sultry all in one breath and it pisses them off more than anything else.

Finally one of them steps up, can't tell one from another with those damn riot visors down. I guess they're all afraid I'll get out one day and kill them and their families. Sorry to disappoint boys, you haven't pissed me off that much... not yet anyway. "Hold still and no funny business," he tells me.

I can't resist. "Aw, and I thought Friday was suppose to be open mike night." He doesn't react, he just unlatches the belts and pulls off the padding. Seeing the metal box without the padding makes me think for a second whether or not I might get tetanus from the damn thing. He pulls out a key and unlocks both the locks. It snaps open and the other nine cock their rifles. For a half second, I play out in my head the fastest way to take them all out. Simple, take the key man hostage than blast out the lights during the confusion. Once it goes dark, duck to the ground, let them fire wildly to where I was and start picking them off one by one. I figure the chances of that working it less than fifty-fifty, I wasn't going to try it even with better odds.

Key man opens the box all the way and unfastens the restrains tying my forearms to the inside. I pulls my arms back and wiggle my fingers. Freedom, finally. They tingle, they always tingle, it's like having dumbbells tied to your hands all the time. I look at my nails. A crying shame, they're chipped, uneven, one of them even cracked a about a quarter-inch. They won't let me get a manicure though, just shower. I shake my arms till the tingle is only a memory of it's annoying self. "Twenty minutes," the cop bellows.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." I turn around and start undressing. On the outside, I would've carved anyone peeking on me changing a new nose but I don't have much of a choice here. Besides, these guys seem to either be extremely professional or the eunuch division of SWAT; they don't seem to react to seeing a woman strip down to her birthday one-piece. I peel off my unmentionables and just toss them on the floor. And I mean peel, a week's worth of sweat and grim had created a bond between my skin and the burlap rags they call underwear here.

Finally, it feels good to let it all hang out again. Some of my skin's been covered up so long that it's become sensitive to the dank, nearly moldy air in this place but any kind of sensation is better than being wrapped in that orange fashion disaster. I walk toward one of the shower heads, god it feels great to feel the wet tiles under my feet, so much better than cotton socks all the time. I grab the nozzle and turn, the water starts pouring down my body, cold first, then warm, then hot. I lean my head back and feel the hot water roll across my skin, I'm in love. Hot, steaming water crashing against my neck, against my chest, rolling down the rest of my body like a trickling waterfall. I can feel the filth being pulled from my skin, the hot water sanitizing me, making me feel born again. I turn around and shiver when the pressurized torrent splashes against my back. A cheap shower, after years of saunas, mud baths, and every comfort a spa can offer, I never would've dreamed how heavenly a cheap shower could be.

I lean my head back so my hair can get soaked all the way through. Water crashing against my face again, I open my mouth and let it pour in. The taste is a mix of weak fluoride, chlorine, a few dozen other chemicals they dunk into the tap at the reservoir, with just a hint of that stuff they use to eat away rust and lime from the chrome fixtures. But fuck that, I'm enjoying this too much to get disappointed by reality. In my mind, it's champagne, France's finest bottle pouring over my lips. I want to drown in the stuff, get as shitfaced as I can to forget this place. Forget it all, forget the lumpy mattress, forget the iron box around my hands, forget that rat that was staring at me at the other end of my cell that one time. Forget the guards, forget the cops, forget Drakken and Kimmie and my brothers, forget everyone. Leave this world, dive into paradise, it's only another mouthful away. I swallow and the hard truth lands in the pit of my stomach; I'm more likely to get lead poisoning from this shit than drunk. Oh well, fun while it lasted.

I grab the soap and start lathering up. My body gets used to the hot water, it's now like a blanket shielding me from the harsh elements. One shower a week, I have to scrub out everything or I'll have to wait another seven days to get what I missed. The problem isn't reaching certain parts of my body, I'm so limber, I can touch spots on my backside as easily as other people can wipe their own asses. No, it's scrapping off every last bit of the gunk off my skin that's tricky. I get to work, working the bar over every inch of me. A thought passes through my head and a let a giggle slip out. If I were a weaker woman, I'd take this chance to touch myself and release all this tension that's been building up between my legs for months. If I were Lynn, I'd already have this bar of soap wedged inside me. That thought makes me laugh, laugh loud. Those cops must think I'm going crazy, I think I am going crazy. Fuck 'em, let me enjoy myself.

With a little work, I feel like a new woman, like a snake shedding it's old skin. Now, the hair. I reach out for the communal bottle of combination shampoo and conditioner and I visibly shudder. My poor hair, if I had a mirror, I just might weep at how horrible it must look. This bargain crap has been giving me split ends, flat body, and pretty much every other hair problem under the sun besides balding. And god help whoever makes this shit if I go bald. Oh well, beggars and choicers and all that noise. I get the crud into my hair, pre-rinsed, lather up, then repeat, pretty much the only law I consciously follow. There, hair's done, now to enjoy the rest of my time.

I just stand there, letting time pass by as the water cascades down my body. I think to myself, I never want it to end. That's what makes what the SWAT guy says all the more heart breaking. "Twenty minutes are up, turn off the water!"

No... please, no. Five more minutes, please, don't take this away from me. Five more minutes... please... I think I might cry if I have to go back to reality already. Five more minutes... five more minutes... "Five more minutes... please... five more minutes..."

I don't even catch myself saying it. God, I am going crazy, I can't keep my inner voice inside my head. My rambles, though however brief, did pay off. "Alright, five more minutes."

I smile and press my forehead against the cold tiles of the wall. Five more minutes in paradise, five more minutes to dream of a happier future. On the outside, wearing the green and black again. I think I'll still come back here, though. I'll come back to turn this place into a crater with every last guard trapped inside. I'll smile if there's any survivors, I'll kill them personally, nice and slow. And if this shower is still standing somehow after the last of those cocksukers go limp, I'll take one more shower to wash the blood off. I guess I'm not so strong after all; I think I just got aroused thinking about that. "Thank you, Mr. SWAT man, I'm ready to go back to my cell now."


	4. Cellblock Confessions

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Cellblock Confessions

I dream, I rarely dream, but this is a dream worth having. It's base and I usually try not to give into these kinds of thoughts but yesterday's shower must've lowered my inhibition a little. I can't remember how it started anymore but now I have this perfect physical example of the male species on the bed, awaiting my every command. So pretty to look at, such a cute face for such a strong body. And his mind, so very naive, so very innocent, a delicious thing for me to corrupt. I run my nails softly across his skin and he gasps and shivers like blushing virgin. He's the perfect man, he does whatever I tell him, he has no confidence, no arrogance, only endurance. The things I do to him, the look in his innocent face when I do such unspeakable, carnal acts to him and force him to do on me. I'm in love, I'm in lust, I'm his queen, I'm his goddess, his life is only to entertain and please me. You're mine, you're my property, you're not even a real human anymore, you're my pet, my loyal dog, my purring kitten, you're my dream man.

The bad thing about dream men is that they go away when the dream is over. The sound of my cell door sliding open pulls me out of my sleep. Fucking Lynn... wait, it's lunch already? This is the first time I've slept till noon, I guess I really didn't want to wake up. I better not have left a god damn mess in the front of my pants. She comes in with her push cart and her smart ass smirk. "Well, well, morning sunshine. Never knew you to sleep in."

I just roll out of bed and land face up on the floor. "Just feed me and get it over with." I'm getting depressed, more so than usual, too depressed to even hide it from Adrena Lynn.

She kneels down next to me I can see the genuine concern in her eyes. I wonder why she even cares about my well being anyway. "Common Go, don't be this way. This is the high point of my day, feeding your pasty green ass."

"Find a new high point, I'm not hungry." I'm really not. My body feels numb all over, not just my arms this time.

"Shego, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

She doesn't stop, she lays right next to me in an attempt to wear down my defense. It's annoying. "Please... I'm your friend Shego, let me help you."

What a joke. "I have no friends. Now that I think about it, I've never had any friends. I don't need friends. I don't need you."

Some people just can't take a hint. "I think I'm your friend. I always considered you my friend. Common, this place is bad enough with the crocked guards and bloodthirsty bitches everywhere I go. I don't want to lose the only person I really trust here."

I turn on my side, facing away from Lynn. That cunt doesn't know shit. "At least you get to move around. At least you CAN interact with the other inmates. At least your hands are free and you take a shower more than once a week! Lynn, this is solitaire confinement! Six months of solitaire confinement with another five years to go before they even think about parading me in front of the parol board! I'm already cracking up as it is, I'm turning into a babbling loon and there's no way to stop it!"

I'm trembling. Why did I say that, why did I tell her the truth? She can't help me, she's just a ditz. Before I knew it, I could feel her arm around me. I try to shrug her away but she only pulls herself to my back, embracing me. "You're strong Shego, stronger than any one of us. You're tough shit, number one bitch. They're just trying to break you down, but I know you, you're stronger than that." I don't even respect her but what she says calms me down a little. I'm not trembling anymore, oddly, the only thing I feel is her heartbeat weakly drumming on my back. "There... isn't that better?" she asks me.

I nod my head and I feel something strange. I thought it was steam at first but then it was something moist on my lips... oh fuck, did she just fucking kiss me?! I snarl, pissed as hell, before elbowing Lynn as best I can with this box strapped to my forearms. "Damn it, Lynn! I told you I'm not fucking gay!"

Damn, can't move my arms fast enough to do anything with them. She just keeps going, I can feel that arm she put around slide lower. "Shego, it's not about being a lesbo. It's just a matter of release. You don't have to like it, just think about how amazing it's going to feel to let all that tension gush out. Just pretend I'm some guy and you'll be fine."

Alright, forget just elbowing her. I turn my body around and try to bring down my restraint down on her like a baseball bat. It overshoots the mark but it comes down hard enough for my arm to hurt her, I see the pain flash in her eyes. "Look Lynn, you get off with a face full of cunt, that's fine with me, have fun with that. You just leave mine alone!"

That gets to her. She turns pissy and pulls herself up. "Fuck you! You think I want to be a dyke? If I had my way, I'd still be in L.A., cashing in my Nielsen Rating to bag the longest Lakers' rookie I can dig my nails into for a four-day-weekend of hedonism and promiscuousness that would make Larry Flint blush! You get separated from all of us so you can play stupid, Shego, but here's a five dollar lesson for free; you don't get to have a fucking choice out there! If the double homicide bruno butch bitch decides she wants you to get on your knees in the shower, you can't really say no, especially with three of her cronies behind you with shivs. If you don't show them that you're tough enough to get the new girl to be your bitch, you'll always be everyone's favorite 'fuck buddy'. And those girls were lucky I got to them first; better to just eat me out than have some goon shove their overdeveloped fist into their entrance and their exit. It's called survival Shego, you either adapt or wind up face down in a pool of your own blood."

Nice speech, but she's forgetting one thing. "Does survival also mean a face full of guard cock and gargling cream for their amusement?"

She's pissed, she's so mad she can spit. "Fuck... you... FUCK YOU! You think you're so much better than the rest of us? Better than me? You're not safe. You're not lucky. You're not that tough. They'll come for you, too. Five of them, ten, twenty. They'll send the whole duty roster into your cell if they have to. They'll break you, they'll tame you... they'll fuck you. Then you'll be damaged goods... just like the rest of us."

Her voice is shaking, her body is damn near convulsing. I really did it this time, she's about to lose it. I pull myself up and lunge at her before she collapses. She holds on to me like a rock, using me as an anchor, trying not to get washed away in the current. "I'm sorry Lynn... it's ok... it's ok."

"Those... fuckers... it wasn't enough to rape me... they sodomized me... I was bleeding so much... I thought it would never stop... and then they choked me with their nightstick while taking turns... I passed out... I can't even remember if... if..."

She cries, I'd cry too if it happened to me. I'm sorry Lynn, I was such a bitch because I thought I had you figured out. I'll be nicer to you in the future. She holds onto me like that until it's time for her to leave. The food is still on the tray, never been touched. That's fine, I wasn't hungry anyway.


	5. Sweet Vengeance

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Sweet Vengeance

I don't kid myself. I don't lie and say I'm just being paranoid. I know it's coming. I know they're coming. If I were a gaggle of disgusting, cowardly rapists, I'd come after me tonight. I've let myself get sloppy, I've shown weakness, I've shown I'm ready to crack. First the shower, then lunch with Lynn. It wouldn't take a genius to piece together that I've become easier prey now than I was when I first came in. Lights out was just a few seconds ago, I'm sitting on my bed facing the door. They're coming, I know who they are already. They've raped Lynn. They've raped Fiona. They won't rape me.

It's quiet. There's some background noises, inmates doing whatever it is they do after lights out, but no guards, no on-duty guards anyway. There should be someone walking by to see if the inmates have gone to bed yet. There isn't any, the only guards coming tonight are the ones coming for me. Finally, I hear them. Footsteps, ten of them, ten feet, five guards. Five guards. Those five guards. I'm clawing the metal hard, in anticipation, in anger, in fear. I'll get them for what they did to those girls, to Lynn, to Fiona, I'll see to it they'll be avenged.

Footsteps get louder, shadows dancing in the dim light. They're here, I'm glare through the bars at their shrouded figures. "Took you long enough," I breath out.

They laugh, bad move, it just reminds me how they laughed while they raped Fiona. The cell door slides open one more time. Five of them, they got nightsticks, sidearms, handcuffs, maybe even tasers and mace. Me? I got my legs and a twenty pound box wrapped in sheep's wool that's keeping my hands bound and useless. I think I have the slight advantage here. "You've been waitin' for us, baby? Alright, how about we make this easy then? You can either spread your legs or open your mouth."

I stand up. "I'll spread my legs when I'm kicking your teeth in. I'll open my mouth right before I bite your nose off. The only real question here is which one of you faggots are limping out of here and which of you are going to be dragged out in body bags."

They start coming in one by one. Now would've been a good time to break through and get out but with my arms like this, I won't get very far. No, I'll kick their ass here, where there's more room to get really nasty. I go out there, the narrow walkways will probably just throw me off balance. The talkative one takes out his club and comes at me. I wait and throw up my arms, smashing his jaw with that padded box. He's reeling and his two friends try taking me at once. They lunge at me, amateurs. A quick, arching kicks gets both of them across the cheek and down to the ground. Now lippy's steady on his feet and his last two compadres are looking for some revenge. Now I get serious.

They advance, I leap at the center like a tiger for the kill. I land on the jerk I smashed earlier, legs pinched around his disgusting body. I swing down my arms and bring the restraint crashing between his eyes. He drops, I barely let go in time to land on my feet. I smile for a brief second when his eyes glaze over and there's blood coming out his mouth. I either killed him or made him even more retarded than he was before. Heh, impossible to do the latter, must be the former. My victory is short lived, the other two crack their nightsticks across my back. My body's on fire as a stumble forward, the bars of the cells rattle when I crash into them. I turn around just as one of them tries to play homerun derby with my face. I throw up my restraint fast enough to block and reward his effort with a nice kick to the balls, shoe tip first.

The other guy takes a swing but I duck it easy. Fuck me, I forgot the other two. One of them gets the drop on me and his taser grazes my side. I'm not stunned but I'm hurting, bad. The brief moment of pain was more than enough for the poor swinger to take another shot at me. He shoves the stick sideways across my neck, slamming me to the bars. No, I'm losing momentum. I try to kick him off but one of those assholes crack their stick across my leg. Losing air, can't focus. The guy I kicked in the junk must be in too much pain to fight, I only feel two of them working me over while this guy chokes me. No... can't lose... I have to fight. My limbs go limp, the strangler lets me drop and they're all stomping on me, spitting on me. I can't lose, not like this, I told myself I wouldn't. Remember what Lynn said; I'm tough shit, number one bitch! Fuck, the one time I wish she was right. "You bitch! You killed Johnny!" I can hear one of them scream at me.

I cough up a little blood and laugh. "Too bad... I wanted to hear him cry before I killed him. Cry like a little bitch."

I can hear him growl and cock his gun. "Cunt! I'll fuck you in the bullet hole I'm gonna put in your head!"

I laugh harder, it hurts, but I laugh anyway. "Oh, it's that skinny?"

If I'm going to die, I'm not going to beg for my life. Let them kill me with a defiant look on my face. They scuffle, I can't see but I think they're fighting each other. "Shit man, don't lose your cool, we can't kill an inmate!"

"Why not, we'll make it look like a suicide, like always."

"Real slick, so she just made herself a gun to shoot herself? With her hands in the fucking box? They'll track the bullet back to your gun."

"She killed Johnny!"

"And we'll make sure the whore pays for that but not like this!"

While they fight, I can hear more footsteps. Laying on the floor, I can hear them clearly, two sets of feet, two people, coming right here. I try to look up, my vision is still blurred but it sounds like they all stopped fighting. One of them, sounds like the one with the gun, sounds scared and confused. "J...Johnny?"

Another scuffle, sounds like Johnny's boyfriend got hit in the throat; he's coughing hoarsely and gasping for air. The other mystery guest slipped in and from what I could tell, they were both taking care of the last two. I start forcing myself back to my feet. It's Lynn and what looks like the fucker I just killed, except that guy's still on the floor being dead. Camille Leon. I look back at Johnny's boyfriend and he's leaning over to grab his gun. I grit my teeth, ignore the pain, and punt him in his ugly face as hard as I can. He goes flying and hits the wall, head first, I hear his neck crack on impact.

I take a quick look at Lynn and Camille. Camille's lost the element of surprise but Lynn's fast, agile, and fights like a bitch with a score to settle. I think they can manage for now, they'll have to, because Mr. No-Balls just got his second wind and he was reaching for something. My muscles feel like they're on fire, it feels cold and wet inside me, I might be bleeding internally. Can't worry about that, got to take this asshole out! I pull back my arms and get a running start. He grabs what he's reaching for, he's pulling it up, a can of mace, I dislocate his jaw in one swing before he can press the button. If he's not dead, he will be soon enough. I turn back toward the girls and they've gotten their guys on the ground, cuffing them. "Lynn, I could just kiss you for this."

She looks over at me and grins. "Watch it Shego, I might actually hold you to that."

Camille turns back, orange clothes and all, now that the hard part's over. Lynn pats down one of the guards and pulls out a set of keys. "Thank god. Get this carpet off so we can start trying keys. I want this fucking box off me for good!"

They both fumble with the latches and push the rag down to the ground. Lynn starts testing every key. I get desperate, the thought of being stuck with this thing is making me edgy. Finally, the lock tumbles free with a snap. She pulls the damn thing wide open and Camille frees my arms. "Congratulations Shego," Lynn tells me. "You're a free woman, at least once we get our asses out of here."

I hold onto my wrist and wiggle my fingers. My nails are chipped, even more so than when I last saw them in the shower. Chipped, but not broken, thank god. "Let's just take a minute to catch our breath, girls. We just took down five guards, five raping, shit eating, scum sucking guards. I killed two, probably three already. I think we should have some fun with these two. What do you say? Fry them with their tasers? Beat them with their nightsticks? Execution shots in the back of their heads?"

Lynn patted my back. "Well Shego, you already wasted three of them. How about you make it a clean sweep, give those hands of yours a proper workout?"

Heh, smartest thing I've heard her say in months. I shake off the last bit numbness from my arms and try to spark the flames. They kick in like clockwork, beautiful green and black swirling around my fingers. They're warm but they don't burn me. I turn up the heat and the girls just grin with delight. I snuff the flames with a thought and straddle one of the guards across his back. My nails are too chipped and damaged to be strong enough to scratch his skin, but superheated, his flesh will melt like butter. I cup my hands around his face, he's already crying. I tilt his head a little so he's looking at his friend. "Lynn, Camille, I want his buddy to watch this. He's next."

They're more than happy to force the little man to watch his friend's demise. Through his pathetic bawling, the corpse to be tries begging for his life. "Please... I'm sorry... don't kill me, I have a wife, I have three kids! They'll have nothing if you kill me!"

"You're asking pity from me? You're asking mercy from me? You sniveling little cocksucker! You know what your wife's going to do when your dead? She's going to be fucking that stud she's be cheating on you with in your bed during your funeral. Your kids? They never loved you, you were just a cash cow to them but they'll love their new daddy. You're a drain on society, taxes are wasted on keeping you and your ugly kids fat. What I do, it's more than revenge, it's more than justice, it's a civil service." I crank up the heat and my nails are already slicing through his face like knives through gelatine. He screams, his buddy freaks out, Lynn and Camille watch, grinning like it's a porno, and I can hear the cheers whooping from the other cells. "It's good to be back."


	6. Plans Change

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Plans Change

I was wrong, turns out I only killed Johnny before I used those two saps for scratching posts. We figured the guy with the busted jaw was still alive from the weak, quiet whimpers of pain he was still making. Mr. Neck Snap was harder to figure out but Camille wanted to be sure. He was paralyzed, couldn't move a muscle, but his eyes still followed her finger. So that was three down and two on the ground. I needed to catch my breath so Lynn was more than happy to put those bastards out of our misery. She takes the nightstick and nudges the crocked jaw man's face to look at her. He's crying, his voice is weak but his cheeks are stained in tears and his eyes are red. Lynn eats it up, it's like she's working it for some camera noone else can see. "Aww... poor baby. Here, let mama kiss it and make it better." She laughs as she beats him on his torso. She wants it to last, I don't blame her.

I lean against the wall, trying to wait out this pain. Need to focus on something else, need to pass the time. I try talking to Camille, I want to know how they saved my ass in time. "So, how did you two pull it off?"

Camille smiled as she pulled out a key from her pocket. "Well, it was Lynn's idea but I, like, totally pulled it off. She said that usually, when those five assholes go trolling around for booty, the checkpoint guard likes to sneak in for his own fun. Last time I couldn't do my thing, you know, cause he was looking for you. But tonight, I guess we all got totally lucky. Little rat came on my side so I changed shape and made it look like I was locked in while one of the inmates escaped. Once he got in my cell, I grabbed his taser and knocked his loser ass out."

I laugh. Clever little rich girl. "Well, I don't know about lucky with all these bruises I got but it could've been worse. I owe you Camille, I owe you both."

"Well, like, of course you do. You might be buddies with Lynn or some junk but I'm only helping you cause you have firepower, literally."

Fair enough, I'm useful. God knows if I was the one with the key to the cells, I wouldn't let out Camille Leon, the most spoiled brat villain alive. Well, maybe after Senior Junior. Damn, I must be getting soft for saying this. "Before we go, I want to break out one last person."

Camille arches an eyebrow. She's cautious. "Who?"

I don't say right away, I'm still trying to think of why I care about her so much. Fuck it, I don't need a reason, I just need to help her. "Fiona... two floors up."

"Who?"

Lynn brings down the stick and caves in the right side of the man's face. She's splattered in blood and beaming with joy. "Fiona, new fish, red hair. She got raped bad that night checkpoint man went looking for Shego."

Now Camille gets hissy about the idea. "No way, I don't care why you want her but I'm not dragging along some useless new fish!"

My blood boils but I keep calm, I'm still hurting after all. "Fine... at least let me check up on her... let me see her. Please, I know me and Lynn have some kind of connection with her, even if you don't give a fuck about her. She's a victim, just like Lynn was and I was about to be."

She rolls her eyes but she knows she needs me. "Fine." She looks over to Lynn who was leaning down by the cripple. "You coming, Lynn?"

She smirks and slides her hand around his neck. "You two go ahead, I want to practice a little... erotic asphyxiation with my friend here. See if I can get off on choking him before he dies."

I laugh, it's so perfect. He choked me and he probably choked her, a fitting end for that bastard. I pull myself away from the wall. "Don't have too much fun now," I say before following Camille out. I don't know why, but I'm feeling good, happy, really happy. Sure, having some revenge was fun and I like the idea of escaping, but seeing Fiona... it fills me with something more wholesome. I think I know why now, I guess I wanted her to be a symbol, a symbol of something I've lost a long time ago; innocence. From Lynn's description that day during lunch, I just made that connection. She's tarnished, she's been made impure, but she's still alive. As long as she's alive, somehow, so is my own innocence. We get to the right floor, I stalk down the walkway, looking for a red head that fit Lynn's description. I find her and I wish I didn't. "God... no..."

I fall to my knees, the world seems to screech to a halt, I can't hear a thing. She's dead. She's on the floor, laying still, in a pool of blood. Dear god... she's dead... but why... why now... so close... why now? Camille's hand rests on my shoulder but it feels distant, like I'm not even in my own body. She's saying something but I don't hear it. More noise, another person, Lynn, can't be sure, can't snap out of it. Oh god... Fiona... why. She's dead... what does that mean for me? If the symbol of my innocence is dead... does that make me a soulless monster? Arms embrace me... Lynn. "I'm sorry Shego... she must've done it when those five goons started going up the stairs. She must've been so terrified that she took her own life... there's nothing we can do for her now."

It's cold inside. Not the air, me. I felt bad for Fiona, I want to feel bad for Fiona, but I can't. There's only this coldness, it's burning inside me, a cold fire. Then it's clear, I know what I have to do. "We can do one thing for her. For her and every last inmate here. We're not escaping."

Camille freaks. "What? Not escaping!? What fucking crack are you smoking!?"

I pick myself up, Lynn takes a step back. The plan just forms in my head right there, like a painting of blood and retribution being unveiled before my eyes. "We're not escaping because we're going to revolt. We don't leave until every last one of these fuckers pay the price. We're going to release all the prisoners, we're going to punish all the corrupted assholes running this place, we're going to own this hell hole. We're going to revolt."

Camille shots off her mouth more than Lynn does, she makes her disapproval painfully obvious. "Oh, fuck that! I don't know about you two, but I have an expense account out there, I have connections, I want out! Now get your shit right and help-"

I cut her off there. I grab her scrawny throat and slam her against the bars. "Shut your fucking mouth! If you're going to complain and bitch, you can leave on your own. Me? I'm going to be the one making sure these people don't take another breath, let alone start a manhunt for you. Whatever you do, just fucking stop talking to me in that spoiled rich girl tone before I rearrange your voice box from the outside!"

I can see the fear in her eye, she just nods. I let her go, she's useless to me now but Lynn seems raring to go. "So, what's the plan Shego?" she asks me.

"I'll clear a path between here and the armory, I'm sure Mr. Checkpoint has a map of the place in his little booth. After that, we just go kill, beat, and wreck everything we see until there's no more resistance. Simple but should work."

She grins, I can only wonder what motivates her to be so eager to help me. "I'm game." She swirls the keys she took off one of the guards around her finger and start heading for the stairs. "Maybe we should have a practice run with our little checkpoint friend." I like the idea.

She goes around letting out some really nasty looking bitches and leads them to Camille's cell. The guard was starting to come to when Lynn opened the door. "Alright girls, lunch time." I smile watching this from some distance as he started to scream when those girls started tearing into him. It was like something out of a nature documentary. Lynn just laughs her ass off and comes back to me. "Well, I say they're ready."

I nod. "Oh yeah, all these girls are. Alright, after they're done in there, use that key on the control panel and open all the doors at once. I should've cleared out a path to the armory by then."

"Wait, all the inmates? Isn't that a teensy bit hard to control."

"Exactly, I don't want control. I want a stampede, not an army. We out number these faggots and we're going to use that to our advantage."

"Alright... you're the boss."

"And Lynn, if I don't make it... just escape with Camille. You've been here long enough."

She smirks. "Fuck that, dead or alive, you still owe me that kiss for saving your ass."

I laugh, I can feel the soreness flaring in my sides but I laugh anyway. "You dyke."

"That reminds me, how is it like trapped in the closet?"

I wave my hand. I'd love to go back and forth but I have a jail to wreck. "We'll continue this later, just get the girls out when the time comes." I turn my heels and start running. The thrill is pumping my body with adrenaline and endorphin; my pains go numb and my body is roaring for action. I won't disappoint it, I'm going to turn this jailhouse, this madhouse, into a slaughterhouse. And I'm going to love every second of it.


	7. Armed Rebellion

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Armed Rebellion

They're armed, they're trigger happy, they're nothing. I've always held back, I've always felt there wasn't a need for me to kill during my crimes. I've come close before but only when I was desperate. Now isn't about desperation, it's about taking them out. I let loose my powers like a raging volcano, jets of green fire fly from my hands. Fire, not concussion blasts, but intense, burning fire. The air ripples from the heat, they're screams are short lived as they strangle on the soot and smoke from their burning kevlar vests. They were prepared for a mob, they weren't prepared for me. Bullets whiz past me, they're too scared to aim. Some have their rifles melt in their hands. Others panic as they watch their comrades, their friends, burn to death. I lose myself for a moment. My hands shoot out fire like flamethrowers but theirs something different, something eloquent, something spiritual about it. I see my soul in the fire; passionate, savage, untamed, bloodthirsty, and terrifyingly beautiful. I see the new me dance in each flame, they embrace these pigs in their final moments, and feast on their lifeless husks.

Twenty already and I'm close to the armory, all the girls have to do is follow the path of death and destruction. I make my way down the last length and I see one final guard. He's shaking, knobby knees, pistol jingling in his hands. He's overcome with fear, he's paralyzed with it the moment he sees me. But why stay and fight if he's so afraid? Why not hide in the armory or try to make a break for it. Ah, it comes to me, he's one of the good ones, one of the few in here that actually gives a shit about his responsibility, about his duty to the prison. He's not a rapist or an abuser, he's a loyal, honest man. And what has his loyal behavior and outstanding dedication given him? A date with the deadliest woman he's ever met. I play with him, I blast the gun out of his hands then I vaporize his belt buckle. He tries to back away but he trips. I'm on top of him, I lean down, he's crying and whimpering some kind of prayer. But I wonder who he's praying to when a God is two inches in front of him. "Do you fear me?"

He shakes and shivers. I grab his face and force him to look me in the eye. He looks at me like I'm the reaper, like I'm Satan come for his soul. I've never felt anything like this before, it's like sex, I'm getting off on this. "I said, do you... fear me?" I ask again, taking a deep breath between words. I really am getting aroused by the dread I thrust upon him.

His breath is shallow, he's barely coherent but he finally says what I want to hear. "Y...Yes... I... I do..."

That was... extremely satisfying. "Good." I kiss him on the forehead, don't know why, but it felt right. When I release him, he curls into a fetal position and turns to the wall. "I'll return for you later so don't try anything." I enter the armory but nothing in there excites me. Automatic rifles, shotguns, armor, shields, helmets, even an anti-aircraft RPG launcher. Compared to my powers, they all might as well be toys. But something does catch my eye. In the corner is a fenced off room with a sign that reads "Dangerous Personal Effects". I get hopeful and break in there. There's boxes piled up everywhere, each with a name labeled on them. I find mine, I open the box, and I find my suit. "Oh Santa, I always knew you had a hard on for very naughty girls."

First thing first, I start to rip off my orange rags. I give it some thought and decide to wear the old suit au naturel so I ditch the prison-grade undies. I slip on the suit and it's like coming home. The feel of sleek rubbery spandex hugging my skin is like being held by my lover. In it, nothing can hurt me, I feel safe in it. I pull on the gloves about the time I start hearing inmates pour into the room. The gloves become my new hands, my nails aren't chipped and cracked, they're sharp, sharp enough to tear through steel without the heat. I'm me again, I'm Shego again, a new Shego, a better Shego, a Shego that won't pussyfoot around anymore. I step out and my favorite blonde psychopath is looking me over with hungry eyes. "Damn Shego, looking good girl."

I smile and make fire dance around my fingertips. "Feeling good, Lynn."

She grabs a shotgun and flings it over her shoulder. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"You all hit the other cellblocks and free every last prisoner you can find. Kill anyone in your way but try to take some hostages for later."

"Hostages? You mean like that sniveling guard outside the door?"

Good, he's still out there. I can't help but smile. "Yes, thank you for reminding me. Be a dear and lock him up for me."

"What did you do to him anyway?"

A walk up to her and flash a playful grin. "I gave him a kiss."

I was expecting her to get angry but she just smirks. "Well now I want that kiss even more."

Lynn, you fucking dyke. I burned over a dozen men to death without a scratch on me and she still wants to play with fire. "First things first, hon. I need all the cellblocks liberated and I want hostages. Make sure you keep the medical staff alive too, we might still need them."

"And where are you going."

Glad she asked. "I'm going to pay a visit to the warden."

I step out and I see nothing but women with orange shirts and loaded weapons. Women who are here for murder, women who are here for theft, women who are here for narcotics. These are the worst women in the world; bloodthirsty, immoral, the filth that society can no longer tolerate. They're my people. They look at me like they're waiting for my command. I don't know when it happened, but I've somehow became the official leader of this rebellion. I hate responsibility but I love power. "What do we do now?" one of them asks with an M-16 slung over her neck.

Responsibility, I fucking hate it. Just don't cry to me if any of you die. "Simple; we raid the other cellblocks and release the other prisoners. Kill anyone in your way, try to grab hostages for later, preferably medical staff people. If we do this right, hell, even if we don't, we're better off now then we were before."

They cheer. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what this will accomplish or if any of us will be able to get out of here alive after we take over. But what I do know is, if we do take control, we'll be paying these assholes back for taking away our dignity. If we don't, then at least we killed as many as we could and died on our feet instead of living on our knees. And if the media ever does catch on to any of this, win or lose, we'll all be legendary. We'll be the new Attica. Anytime a woman's group wants to bitch about abuse or oppression, we'll be their example. Books will be written, documentaries filmed with survivors. I'm leading us all to history and I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. Oh well, fuck the big picture, one step at a time. I got a date with the Warden to keep.


	8. Warden’s Office

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Warden's Office

The sound of beautiful suffering echoes everywhere I go. Screams, bullets, laughing and cheering and crying and begging and cursing. I have brought chaos to order and I'm enjoying every moment of it. The path to the warden was weakly guarded but not without a few targets to practice my techniques on. Now my tactics become just plain cruel; I aim for extremities, non-vital parts of the body. I'm not aiming to kill, I'm aiming to dull out as much pain as possible. Some pass out, a few die, the rest just cry in agony as I pass them by. It's all sunshine and lollipops to me, I'm smiling the whole time. I see something around the corner ahead, looked like something being dragged away. I take a look and I see a guard dragging away one of my victims. His legs are charred, almost to the bone, there's even severe burns on his face, most of his hair has burned off. I look at the hero trying to save him and he looks up at me defiantly. He's unarmed, how naive.

"He's suffered enough," he tells me. "We surrender, just let me take this man to the infirmary."

I get closer and through his eyes, I see more than defiance, I see honor. Another guard who's not a complete asshole. He's stronger than the one outside the armory, he doesn't succumb to fear, he's overpowered that feeling with righteous indignation. He's going to be fun. "I run this prison now. Neither of you are going anywhere unless I allow it."

He doesn't go for his holster, he wants to play diplomat. "Look, this man is dying! He's in great pain! Please, show mercy!"

Oh, now he's pushed it. "Mercy? Who are you to beg mercy from me, from any of us? You, who rape and abuse power! You, who force us to live in fear for our lives! I nearly went insane in six months because I was kept in pseudo-isolation from everyone! Because I was denied the basic use of my own arms! And don't spout any of that bullshit that it wasn't you, I know that already, I can see it in your eyes. But can you vouch for him? Can you say honestly that he didn't force one of the weaker inmates face down on the ground? Can you say he didn't beat anyone of us with his nightstick just to exert his power over us? Can you, straight arrow?"

He knows about the atrocities. The pain and guilt in his face tells me the answer already; he knew but he never acted. He's saving this man but he's either unsure of his innocence or dead sure of his guilt. "...No... I can't. But if he is guilty, this isn't the way to punish him! He should be tried and jailed, that's the right thing to do!"

I laugh. "Habeas Corpus? Well, I'd be happy to oblige you." I use a concussion blast and send straight arrow flying off his friend. I place a hand over his burnt face and grin. "Thou shalt have the body, my friend. A dead body!" I crank up the heat and his face is completely on fire. I know my anatomy well enough to know that the burns won't kill him, asphyxiation will. The fire is over his mouth and nose, the heat will fill his lungs and burn away the oxygen. Science is really fun sometimes.

Mr. Law-and-Order, in a bid to avenge his dead coworker, tries to jump me. If he pulled out a gun, he might've killed me right then and there. Instead, he went in barehanded. What a joke. I don't blast him, I just use beat the crap out of him. For me, the most skilled martial artist in this prison, it was like training with a dummy. I slap his attacks like I'm swatting away flies and hit him hard in his vulnerable spots. It doesn't take long before he's on the ground, he's feisty though, only way to keep him still is to twist his arm behind his back. "Just kill me already! You don't care about people's lives, you're a monster!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," I whisper in his ear before jamming my forearm across his neck. He gasps for a breath that will never come. "I might be a little rough but I'm going to keep you alive. See, a real monster doesn't just kill, that's too merciful. No, real suffering comes from life, from pain and disappointment, from loss and tragedy. I'm a monster because I do care about people's lives, I care about how I can make them suffer, I care about how badly I can hurt them. Killing is just something I do when I don't care in the first place or just lose interest. And although my appetite hungers for another's suffering, I can sense that your's will still be quiet... delicious."

I can feel him trying to speak, to curse my name, to swear revenge, but all that comes out is a choking gasp followed by his collapse. I release his throat and cuff him to some pipes. Fun diversion, but I'm off to fry the big fish.

It takes me a while and a few more pawns to knock over but I finally make it to the warden's room. A simple office door is all that stands between me and the overseer of this ring of hell. I grab the knob, turn, and now I stand corrected. A locked door is all that stands between me and the overseer of this ring of hell. I think about blasting the door to splinters or simply flood the office with emerald embers. But I decide to play it more conservatively. I grab the knob again and start melting it. I can't feel the molten metal as it oozes over my glove but my skin crawls as I watch it. Bad memories flood my mind, memories of my first day here, memories of having that box latched onto my arms, memories of what happened when I tried to melt through it, memories of the only time I saw the warden, grinning down at me when I was doing everything I can to keep from crying in pain. I push open the door. "Knock, knock, mommy's home."

His office is tidy, some pages sticking out of his cabinet but his desk seems clean enough save for the knocked over bottle of nearly empty whiskey. His chair is facing away and tilted back, he must've been waiting for someone to come in after him. "Now I'll be damned. I know that voice. Shego, I should've expected you'd be the one to come after me." His voice is a tad slurred and it sounds like his nose is clogged. Must be all that booze he drank while waiting.

My fingers twitch, a hundred painful deaths play through my mind but I need to save the best one for him. "Well, it was you who ordered that box to be put on my arms. It was you who ordered I only take one shower a week. And I won't even go into the humiliations of using the toilet."

He laughs a little and I want to pluck his eyes out right there. No, wait for it, draw it out because you won't get to live this moment again. "Such a whiner, Shego. You all... whine. The inmates, the lawyers, the DA, all fucking babies. You're all animals, each and everyone of you. You all needed to be caged but the bleeding hearts on the outside would rather I lick your assholes clean before making any of you uncomfortable."

"So that's what makes you justify the beatings? The rapes? What about Fiona? Did she deserve to be raped like that? Was she a monster just because she caught her husband-"

He cuts me off. "Fiona? Fiona Lumley? Red hair, no real meat on her bones girl?"

I wasn't expecting him to know her. "Yeah, that's Fiona... didn't know the last name though."

"Her husband had a friend, that friend is a good friend of mine. What Fiona did hurt a lot of people, her husband was an important man in his community."

He trailed off for a bit but I realized what he was getting at and it feels like a knife in my heart. "You bastard... you ordered those men to go after her..."

"Women... should know their place. She should've just accepted that she wasn't meeting her husbands needs instead of killing him. She only got what she deserved."

"She killed herself because she thought your dogs were coming for seconds."

"Oh did she now? That's good."

That bastard! My hands flares up without me even thinking about it. I want to do such unspeakable things to him. "You're going to burn, warden. I'm here to take you to hell."

"Burn, huh? Just like you burned your hands trying to melt my restraint?"

My muscles tense, mainly in my arms. They've been gone for weeks but I can feel ghost pains on my hands. The blisters, the burns on my hands. He knew they were burning, he smiled at my pain. No one does that kind of shit to me! "No more talk old man, it's killing time!"

When I plant my first foot forward, his chair starts to turn. "I couldn't agree more."

I'm pissed but I guess that's what he wanted. I barely catch it, something in his hand, sawed off shotgun. Shit, he wanted me pissed so I'd run right into it. I'm fast but I'm not focused. I duck, barely in time to miss a face full of buckshots but I can feel them whiz overhead. Too close. I look up and now he's the one pissed, pissed that he missed his best chance at killing me. He tries to aim again but I grab the barrel of the gun and push it away just as he pulls the trigger. "Naughty boys shouldn't play with dangerous toys!" I light my fingers ablaze, concentrated as must heat as I could to those sharp claws on my gloves, before I swung down on his arm. In that one swing, I sundered half his forearm from his body. Funny, even when separated, his hand was still holding on tight to the shotgun.

He falls out of his chair, his stump arm spouting blood like a cracked bottle of wine, screaming in pain. "You bitch! Worthless cunt! I'm Travis Blackgate! This is my prison! No whore is going to take it from me!"

"Time for you to shut the fuck up." I grab the barrel with both hands and swing it like a bat. The butt slams against the side of his face, some teeth fly out and he's out cold. I can end him now but I want his final breath to be public, an inspiration to the prisoners and a demoralizing insult to the surviving guards. I drag him by the ankle until we're by the railing that overlooks all of cellblock A. I can still hear gunshots ringing everywhere down there, good, an audience. I dig my claws into his face and the twig and berries you could barely call genital and I lift him overhead. I winch, the pain on my body is flaring again. Maybe it's because I'm calming down, not fighting anymore. Or maybe he's just a fat bastard. Either way, I don't hold on to him for long. I fling him over the railing and then I just watch. I watch his body twist as it falls, his clothes flapping madly, it was all very whimsical. Then, the final splash, lucky me, he lands head first and it splatters across the floor. Even from up here, I can see the mess, blood and gore, even chunks of his mind was shaken free from the impact. I've decrowned the king of hell. All hail the queen.


	9. Unholy Alliance

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Unholy Alliance

After I made the warden a bloody smear on the floor, it all went downhill. Well, for the other side anyway. The girls tore into the guards like a swarm of wasps, every hallway and corridor was filled with the sight of death and dismemberment and the whole prison flooded with the smell of blood. We lost a few of our own, but we massacred them. In the end, we only captured six medical personals, eight guards, counting my two, and a janitor. That wasn't to say they were the only survivors, no, they were the hostages, all nicely locked up in cell block B in their own individual cells. The other survivors were our playthings, the dying and the soon to by dying, all kept alive simply for the girls to unleash their aggression on. I take my part of course, I never knew forcing two married men into sodomy was so much fun.

To the victors go the spoils and we raided plenty of spoils after we gained control of the prison. Not much, but there was a stash of beer hidden in one of the storage rooms near the guard's recreation room. The girls seemed pleased with it but I think I'll check the warden's office later for something stronger. Everyone seemed especially fond of taking back their personal belongings, if nothing else but to change out of their orange prison clothes. They even enjoyed huddling around the boob tube the guards had in their rec room. But the one person who really enjoyed claiming her prize of victory was Lynn when she got the jump on me and kissed me on the lips. I pull my head back when I start feeling tongue. "Lynn, get the hell off me!"

She grins and takes a step back. "Promise is a promise, Shego. Besides, all this death and carnage has really got my motor purring! How about taking me for a ride?"

"Alright Lynn, I'm going to ask you something. Why are you so damn wet about being with me? I thought you weren't a full blown lesbian, I thought that was just from being locked up for so long. What makes me so damn desirable to you?"

She grins, she always grins when she gets like this, it's fucking redundant. "It ain't about cocks or cunts or straight or gay, Go. I get off on pure excitement. And baby, where you go, excitement just seems to run after you. That's why I want Shego; the thrill, the adrenaline, I want to feel alive every second of my life and you're the girl that'll make it happen!"

She really is insane. "You're out of your mind. Aren't you the one who faked her own extreme stunts because you were too chicken shit scared to risk your life?"

"Not all those stunts, just after first season. I loved the thrill doing my show gave me but I had a near death experience during one of the stunts. I wanted to go slow, take a break, but I couldn't resist the money and fame. Staying here, it's great therapy; you don't fear for your life when you've suffered a fate worse than death."

"Alright, I get it now, you're a thrill junkie, I can live with that just fine. But why me? Why not just go out and jump cliffs or go shark skiing or something?"

She slinks to my side and holds onto my arm like some lovesick school girl. "Because you're the ultimate thrill. You're danger, baby, you're blood and death all wrapped up in black and green. You don't even have to touch me, just being near you makes me so fucking wet."

My head's reeling, this is so messed up. "Lynn... no offense but... well, fuck. I just killed dozens of guards in under an hour and loved every second but you... you need some professional psychological help, you're a sick pup."

The girl was unrelenting, she basically tried to straddle me standing. "Oh common, no one kills like that unless they really get off on it. We're the same, you and me, living life on the edge. Just take me with you baby and I'll be the happiest psycho you've ever seen."

This was getting way too weird so I pushed her off. "Look, if you're looking for excitement, I got bad news for you Lynn. I'm done!"

Finally, I'm getting something out of her besides lust, she looks confused. "What? What do you mean you're done? What about your plan, the revolt?"

"Lynn, there is no plan. My whole revolt idea came from seeing Fiona dead on the floor. I was angry, I was pissed, it was like something inside me died. Yeah, I'm proud of what I did here but, hey, guess what, I don't have a fucking clue what to do with a prison full of violent criminal women. Hell, we're probably surrounded outside by the local police already."

"Wait... no, this can't be it. This can't be how it ends!"

"I'm afraid so Lynn. I'm not a big picture girl, I don't have a grand scheme to get us all out of here, I don't know how we can top what we've just did. Hell, I probably just doomed us all to a flaming, bullet-ridden death but hey, it was fun while it lasted."

"No! You can't do this! You can't just give up! There's got to be something else! You can't just expect us to all hang around waiting for death like Electronique!"

Great, now she's whining. I think I was better off when Camille was... wait, what did she say? "Did you just say... Electronique? Why did you just bring her up?"

My surprise was enough to pull Lynn from her episode but she seemed uninterested in the subject. "Well, no one's really seen her lately but there are rumors... I just never bother you with gossip during our little get togethers. Anyway, rumor is that when they brought in Electronique, she was too dangerous to be left in a regular cell. They tried cuffing her with rubber but she still found ways to shock the guards. So, they just caged her in the basement, away from everyone else, just left her down there to die."

I might not have had a plan before but I think I'm getting inspired. "Can you take me to the basement Lynn?"

She crosses her arms in a childish huff. "What's in it for me?"

"Lynn."

"I'm not taking you anywhere unless I get something in return."

This is getting ridiculous. "Fine, what do you want?"

She looks away for a moment but then back at me. There's sadness in her eyes. "Just let me tag along with you, wherever you're going. I don't want to be in prison anymore... I just want the kind of life you've been living, real villainy, not just fame and publicity."

I'm cautious, she did try grinding herself on me a second ago. "That's all?"

"Hey, I know you don't swing that way, least not with me. I'm still dead sure you're full on bull dyke for Possible but I'll keep my hands to myself, I'll stop trying to touch you... until you change your mind, that it."

I roll my eyes but I figure it's the best I'll get from her. "Alright, Lynn. You and me, together. Just not... together. Now, Electronique?"

The compromise seemed enough to appease Lynn... for the moment. She leads me around the prison to a locked double door. A quick energy blast later, we push them open and begin our decent. It's dark except for a dim light at the bottom. The faint sound of drips can be heard echoing from the bottom along with something else. The farther we go downstairs, the clearer the second sound becomes. It's someone talking. A few steps before the bottom, I could see that the rumor was true; Electronique, wrapped head to toe in rubber, only with her mouth and eyes exposed, chained to the wall with plastic restraints. I thought she was talking while we were making our way down here but now I can hear it as singing, though her voice sounded very weak. "Bright... little light bulb, shining on my head. Bright little light bulb, lighting up the bed. Bright... little... light bulb, make my... eyes go red... Bright... little light bulb, now I drop... dead."

She seems to be focusing on a single light bulb dangling on a thin line. I'm no expert, but I think she's cracked her lid. Apparently Lynn thought so too. "Well, I guess she fried a circuit but she's still alive. Why did you want to see her anyway?"

I shrug but I actually did have my reasons. Electronique, before I changed sides, she was my arch nemesis. Sure, I was part of a team but my brothers relied so much on their powers, she always knew how to neutralize them. It always used to come down between me and her, a seemingly never ending struggle for good and evil and all the shit. The more I think about, the more I start to realize she played a major part in my decision to change sides. Back when I was labeled more "the green girl" in school than the hero of Go City, she always seemed so confident, so strong. She looked different, I looked different, but she never seemed to let it bother her, she always seemed to be above such things. I might've always beaten her but I secretly wanted to be more like her. Well, I might not be an electricity spitting super genius but I guess I am more like her now, it's just sad to see her reduced to this. I walk toward her. "Electronique? You still firing enough brain synapses to remember me?"

She looks down from the bulb, her eyes are yellow, I've never seen her without her goggles before. "Shego... I apologize... but I think you're nose... is to be missing..."

She's out of it alright, same accent, different mind set. "Hold on Sparky, I'm going to get you down." I tear off the plastic restraints and do my best to hold up her limp, motionless body as it falls, much to Lynn's chagrin I would imagine. "Common, we'll get you some food, some water, a little medical help."

Her voice is soft but it sounds lucid enough. "No... need... power."

"What?"

"Power... need... power."

I look around and I see an outlet with a plastic cover. Of course, I forgot that she's hooked on electricity like a junkie. She doesn't need food, she needs a recharge. I drag her over and yank off the cover. "Bon appetite, electric freak."

She throws herself on it and start sucking on the outlet like it's her mother's teat. I can hear the crackle of static electricity, I can see the single light bulb dim and flicker from the power surge. She must be famished, she's making up for months and months of depravation. It's a sad sight but after about a minute, she pulls her head back and lets out a satisfied moan. "Yes... it is good to be fully charged again... like being reborn." She looks at me, her eyes are lively now, tiny arcs of static energy dance on those yellow marbles in her head. "Shego, such a pleasure to see you again. I'm not sure whether to embrace you as my savior or remove your spine as my most hated enemy!"

I just smirk. "Well you better do the second thing because I have enough trouble with women trying to rub up against me."

I can see Lynn get upset out the corner of my eye but Electronique just laughs. "Oh, Shego. Still with the smart mouth and sharp wit. I am glad that, at least, has not changed since we last fought. If I had known about your... life style change during our last encounter."

I wave it off. "Look, I don't really want to relive my time as a substitute goody tow-shoes. Actually, that reminds me, shouldn't you be incredibly nice right now?"

"Ah, yes, well, you and your brothers were unaware of the fail safe in added to the Reverse Polarizer," she said as she began walking toward us. "I had predicted the possibility of having the device used on me so I made sure that the effects wore off after twenty days. I estimated with that much time, I would either be bored using Team Go as my personal slaves and kill them once and for all or simply reapply another dosage and continue using you as my lackies. Now then, if you can be so kind, blonde girl, my suit is in a cabinet in the corner over there. Shego, if I may be so forward as to ask you to liberate me of this infernal suit?" she asked before turning her back to me.

Lynn looked reluctant so I turned to her. "Just do it." She glares at the back of Electronique's head but she goes off to the corner. Meanwhile, I try looking for a zipper or some buttons until I figure out her rubber one-piece is more of a wrap. Carefully, I started inching my claw down her back, ripping the casing in two. "So, you seems a lot more lucid now. Not to mention you seem to be miraculously over your muscular dystrophy."

I can hear her laugh as I start kneeling down to keep my cutting clean. "Oh Shego, you should not expect my body to be as fragile as that. I need only a strong current to flow through my body to keep my mind sharp and my body strong. Honestly, you insult me for thinking something as trivial as being chained to the wall for over a year would break me."

"Well, sorry if I've offended the all powerful queen of Radio Shack Now, do you want me to keep going because that'll be going into ass territory and I charge extra for that."

"No, I can make due on my own. Thank you for the assistance."

Lynn came back with a dusty box that had Electronique's name scribbled on it and she just dropped it on the floor. "There, here's your rags bitch."

Electronique didn't turn around but she did respond as she started to yank off her rubber mask. "My, aren't you a tasteful girl. Just turn around and leave me to my privacy."

I turn but I have to force Lynn to do the same. I guess she was losing patience. "Why do you want to help this bitch anyway Shego? I can't understand half the shit she's saying and she's a fucking ego maniac, maybe even worse than Camille."

"Simple; I just go with the flow but we need a plan. As long as I've known her, Electronique is always a big picture girl. If we want this revolt to go anywhere, we're going to need a thinker like her or we might as well just quit right now."

"We don't need the uppity cunt, let's just keep killing until we're home free."

"Yeah, that'll work. We got lucky this time because those guards weren't expecting all of us to come at them like that and we cut them off from the armory. We need a plan."

I guess she overheard us because Electronique threw in her two cents. "And you shall receive your plan and your freedom." I turn just as she was snapping on her goggles. Now she looked like the Electronique I remembered. She passes her hands through the thick ropes of wires that made up her hair with a blissful smile and sparks of static shock jumping between the locks. "Ah, so good to be in the old suit again. It is like... how you say?"

I smirk. "Like being embraced by your lover?"

She smirks back at me. "We have become quite similar, haven't we little Shego? Of course, you are no longer little Shego, you are now a fully grown villainess. I am only sorry I did not know this in our last encounter, perhaps we could have made a formidable team."

"We still can. I can really use your help here. What do you say, join forces?"

I extend my hand and waited. She just looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her expression was pretty serious. I actually felt a little nervous there, I wasn't sure if she had enough energy or not to send a lightning bolt up my nose. Finally, she smiled wickedly and grasped tightly to my wrist. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful and unholy relationship, yes?"

My lips stretch out far and I flash a grin as I think of all the havoc and mayhem we three could do together. "Oh yes, and this is only just the beginning."


	10. Hate Crimes

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Hate Crimes

Caution This chapter contains several derogatory racial slurs Caution

Lynn was pretty pissy when I told her to keep an eye on the inmates while I spent some time with Electronique. I had to give it to her, over a year in isolation and she was still as sharp as ever. Unfortunately, she was also just as critical. "Oh Shego, such a beautiful mixture of victory and failure you have created here. You have taken over the most abusive, corrupt prison in the civilized world with no possible hope of escape. We are armed but our supplies are limited and we will quickly be out numbered and out gunned when superior forces arrive. And now, in the wake of such a blunder, you need me to use my vast, superior intellect to save the day, or at least save your lives. And all you can offer me in terms of resources is outdated, commercially purchased electronics."

I lean against a wall with a smug smirk. "Well, if you can't cut it, I can always call MacGyver or the A-Team. I hear Mr. T is always looking for work."

"Yes, humor, very nice, not interested. Now, this is tricky situation but I think I might be able to device a plan. I simply need time to think. So you make sure the girls don't end up killing themselves and whatever is out there trying to stop us, make damn sure they don't get in here."

I give a half-hearted salute. "Oh yes, Mein Fuhrer! I will make sure the allied powers are kept at bay and the Nazis play nice with the Gestapo."

I chuckle, she just raises an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, a joke about my accent. I am beginning to remember why I choice you as my most hated enemy. You will be wise not to continue reminding me of this."

"That'll depend on how long I can keep myself entertained." I leave and try to get my mind clear. I need her help but I never could like the idea of someone talking down to me like I'm just some hired thug. Being a snippy bitch was just my way of venting. With Drakken, I knew I could crush him like a grape if he ever crossed the line so I never took his commands seriously. With Electronique, we might actually end up trying to kill each other if things keep up this way. I start going toward B block, hoping I can spend some time breaking in Mr. Straight Arrow, see if I can bend him a little, until I hear something. I go to check it out, too far to make out faces but I can make out color just fine. One side white, one side was not, fucking skinhead bitches finally got tired of working with the inferior race. I got to stop this before they start killing each other.

I run down the stairs as fast as I can, I can hear the insults still being thrown around.

"Mud bitch!"

"Whitetrash cunt!"

"Nigger gorilla!"

"Cocksauce whore!"

Fuck, this is getting bad. Where the hell is Lynn? When I jump down the last set of steps, I can see Lynn just resting against the wall, filing her nails. "What the hell are you doing?"

She doesn't look at me and just blows off the dust from her fingers. "I'm keeping an eye on them. So far it's about as exciting as watching a shouting match on a news channel, I hope it gets better soon."

Figures she'd do something like this. I'll have to worry about her later. Doesn't look like either side is armed, must be a bunch from block A with an old ax the grind. But if this gets bad and some armed sympathizers get involved, it won't take long for the whole thing to go to hell. I hate to say it, but it looks like I'll have to actually exert my responsibility as leader of this little revolt. I spark up my hands, make the fire nice and bright and start my way into the fray. "Hey! The fuck you bitches going on about?!"

They all look at me and then they go back to glaring at each other. I guess they don't trust turning their backs to the other side for a second. One of the white girls, bald save for the bangs, shoots her mouth off first. "These fucking niggers and their wetback friends are eating all the fucking food! They don't care if the rest of us starve, they just wanna make their fat asses even fatter!" Oy, after hearing that, I wonder if being green means I can stop seeing myself as white.

The other side starts sounding off, some hood rat in corn rolls takes it upon herself to play representative. "Fucking Nazi bitches just startin' trouble cause they can't go through the day without throwing a fucking fit about color! Maybe it's time we made us some albino skin seat covers and did the fucking world a favor!"

"Just try it, fucking monkey mud baby!"

I'm getting plenty sick of this so I shoot a jet of green fire down the rift that separated the two groups. That gets their attention. "Alright, I'll say it once so everyone listen up. I don't give a fuck about anyone here. For all I care, you two can either kill each other or have angry sex off in the corner. I just want some fucking peace and some fucking quiet until we can figure out a fucking plan to get the fuck out of here! Now then, any fucking questions?!" I hope they get the fucking point, using the same word so many times was getting re-fucking-diculous.

Another skin head shoots off her mouth, this time it's one that's completely bald. "Who are you to tell us anything? You're just a fucking freak of nature."

I spark up my hands one more time. "I'm the bitch with fire spewing out her hands. Now all the Neo-Nazis can either go off to the top floor, play nice, or melt." I see one of the skinheads start to make a move at me and I give her a face full of concussive energy. She falls on her back, nearly passed out. "Anyone else want to try something?"

I can hear something from behind. Shit, one of the spectators must be a damn sister of the bald cut. I turn around, hoping I can blast her like the other one and I see Adrena Lynn finally getting off her ass to do something. She twisted the white supremacist's arm behind her back and made her drop her shiv all while she was still running. She struggles and Lynn just twists her arm. "Now, now, play nice or I won't get you anything for Kwanza."

I can't help but smile, for all her annoying quirks, Lynn sure is a dependable friend. "Alright Lynn, just kick her over to her friends, I think they get the point." Lynn sounds off two kisses by the bitch's ear before letting her arm go and booted her toward her friends. She stumbled a few steps and glares at Lynn only to see her pull out the shotgun she had flung over her back. That seems to keep everyone with a pale complexion quiet. I make things easier for the whites and only give them one option. "Now move it, all of you, to the top floor and stay there."

They try to look tough but they're outnumbered and even before Lynn whipped out her boomstick, they were outgunned. They all start their trail of tears up to the top floor and one of girls from the colored side try to approach me. I can't tell if she was light Black or dark Hispanic, I just know she has horribly fake hair. "See, I knew you were down with us-"

I stop her by pointing a glowing finger right at her face. "Back away from me or I'll melt that fucking weave right on your head." She seems surprised but she backs away. Now I have the other side of the fence glaring at me but I need to make my point. "I'm not anyone's fucking friend, I only trust Adrena Lynn in this whore house. So if I hear any of you fucking around with the Nazis just to have fun, I will kick your ass just as hard as I would their's or anyone else's. Now just keep quiet, don't cause trouble, and I won't do to you what I did to the guards."

I didn't make any friends but I made sure everyone who was watching knows I don't play favorites and I don't fuck around. Maybe that'll help keep the peace for now. Lynn's two steps next to me as I start walking back toward block B. "So, your friend the human bug zapper come up with a plan yet?"

I shake my head. "No, she's still working on it. Bitch told me to keep the inmates from killing each other and to keep whoever might be outside from coming in. But fuck that, I'm not putting my head by a window for a sniper's bullet."

"You don't have to, Mouse has pretty much locked herself in the radio room since we took over. I guess she wanted to be away from the scarier cunts we have walking around here."

I look back at Lynn. "The fuck is a mouse?"

"Mouse, she's only been here two months and she was lucky enough to have me break her into prison life. Smart girl, pretty short, she's probably been listening in on police shatter just to kill time. She might just know everything going on outside from that room."

Sounds like something worth my time. "Alright, take me to her."

We go up two floors and she takes me into a room with wires running all over the floor and this brunette in glasses, who's defiantly under five feet tall, hung over a communications console. Damn, there sure are a lot of weird people in this place. Lynn just goes over to the girl and flings her arm around her like they're old friends, Mouse just tries to curl into herself without looking obvious. "Hey Mouse, how's the chatter out there?"

The girl mumbles and whispers, definite confidence problem, I wonder how she's still even alive in this place. I pull Lynn's arm off the geek. "Can you tell me how many cops are out there?"

She looks up at me and then glues her eyes back to the console. "Yes... about twenty squad cars and three SWAT teams have already gathered outside." Well, that was to be expected. "I also picked up about seven or eight vehicles using an FBI frequency, I think they're still arguing about the chain of command out there." Well, fuck, didn't expect FBI to be here so quickly but at least they're fighting each other for now.

"Anything else? Just those two groups?"

She nods. "Yes, just local police and SWAT and the FBI... well..."

I hate it when they say 'well...' "Well what?"

She swallows a gulp and messes with some nobs. "There's a frequency I used to tap into for military chatter... kinda why they put someone like me in a place like this. Well... that and selling secrets I ease drop on to anyone buying. Anyway, I had to cross some wires to pick up on that kind of frequency with this prehistoric stuff but... it's weird."

"What's weird?" I hate where this is going.

"I'm on the military line, I can hear random chatter from a base about a hundred miles away but I'm also picking up on something even closer, something coming toward us."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, nothing comes in clear. There's activity but it's all garbled up, I think they're using another frequency but I just can't find it. But what the hell uses a frequency more secretive than the military anyway?"

I groan, I groan audibly, I groan cause the truth hurts like hell. Fuck me. "Fucking shit... it's Global Justice."


	11. Falling Down

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Falling Down

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was hoping for Kimmie but I wasn't expecting Global Justice to drop in so soon. I've only seen them a few times, always giving the princess some back up but I've never seen what they can do on their own. Something tells me I'm better off not knowing. Meanwhile Lynn and this midget named Mouse just look at me like I just pissed myself. "Shego, what's gotten into you?" Lynn asks me.

I lose it and kick over a waste can. "We're fucked! That's what's gotten into me! Global Justice is out there and that means we don't stand a chance with what we got in here!"

Lynn doesn't get it, she doesn't know about the kind of stuff they use. "So what? Global Justice, sounds like a pretty gay name for an organization to me. What, are they the UN's police force or something? They gonna sanction us or give us a stern warning?" she asks, laughing it off like some joke.

"No, they're going to have agents with near Kim Possible level skill bust in here with gear that shouldn't exist for another five years. They're going to have us surrounded with whisper quiet hover crafts with cloaking technology so that the cops and the feds outside won't even know they're there until they start blowing things up. They're going to fuck us sideways if we don't figure out a way to make them back off!"

I get a little light headed. I slam my back against the wall and slide down to the floor. My sides are holding up ok, they sting sometimes but I can deal with it. The real problem is my head, must be two in the morning already and I haven't gotten any sleep all day. I can't function like this, can't think too straight. Need to wake up, need to keep sharp. Need to remember my priorities, don't want to kill everyone in sight, just want to get the fuck out of here already. Damn, six months in my cell, six months being treated like that, now no sleep, I'm not acting like myself, my brain's too rattled. Gotta get out, gotta get some decent rest, straighten myself out, start making sense of everything. Lynn sits next to me, strokes my hair. It's like before, I lose it, she's there to help me. Lynn, I fucking hate you sometimes but you're the best thing I have in this world right now. "Hey... hey, it's ok Shego, we'll figure something out."

I shake my head a little and it feels like there's a lead ball bouncing around in there. "So tired... head's killing me... I just want to fucking sleep in a real bed already."

She kisses my forehead, I don't make a deal out of it, I think it even helped a little. "I'll get you some coffee or some headache medicine, maybe that'll help."

"Both please..." Lynn goes off and I'm left with my own fuzzy thoughts. I think back to the slaughter, the killings, the torture. I don't regret it, I feel vindicated for what those assholes have done to us. But I did all that on adrenaline, I was pissed because I saw Fiona dead but the only person I really killed for her after I got my suit back on was that asshat warden. I was just caught in the moment, I see that now. The clear headed me would've let a lot more of those asshole live, if for nothing else than to have a bigger hostage count. I don't grief for their deaths, I don't regret killing them, it's turning into such a bloodthirsty monster that's bothering me. I'm a villain, I am evil, but I have my standards. Tonight, I've gone so far below my own standards I think I can vomit. Lynn comes back while I was lost in my own head. She hands me the coffee with a soft smile. I take the mug slowly. "Thanks..."

She reaches into her pocket. "Sugar?" I nod and take three packets from her hand. "I'm not too sure, maybe meds and coffee are a bad mix, you know, like the way meds and booze are?"

I pour the three sugars into the coffee and snatch the aspirin bottle from her other hand. "I die, I die. I just want this fucking headache to stop." I pop the top off and down three pills before taking a swig of coffee. I'd prefer a frappuccino but it's not bad, I think it's a Cuban blend, pretty tasty for the strong stuff. I take three more mouthfuls and I just sit there. It slowly works, the pounding stops and I can feel myself get lucid. I'm awake, really awake, my brain's in control, not my rage. "There... that's a hell of a lot better."

Lynn hunkers down to my side again as I place the mug on the floor. "Well, that's good to hear. But we still have that whole Special-Ops group with the invisible planes thing to worry about. How are we going to stop them?"

Alright... head's cleared, I don't know anything about planning but even when I'm out of it I can still piece together the obvious, so let me try doing that now. If this was just any prison revolt, police and feds would be enough. But it's not just any prison revolt, Global Justice is here. So the question is why? Of course, me and Electronique. They're afraid of us. Then the only way to get their attention is for me to go into the open for them to see. Risky, but I bet they cleared all other air traffic to make sure their invisible storm troopers can keep patrolling the skies. I'll be safe on the roof... if I have the right piece of insurance. "We're going to negotiate."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'm only going to do it to throw them off. The longer I can distract them, the more time Electronique can have to think of something."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. But how are you going to pull that off?"

Good question. I think I know how. "I remind them we're serious and I know the perfect hostage to parade out for there to make that message."

To make my plan work, we go to cell block B but not for Straight Arrow like I wanted before the race war, but we go for the scared little bitch from the armory. He cringes and whimpers incoherently the moment I reach for him. Good, he'll be perfect for this. Lynn helps me cuff him and we start marching him off toward the roof. I know he wouldn't try anything with me right next to him but Lynn keeps one hand on the butt of her shotgun just incase. I look back at her for a second and it looks like the excitement is already getting her excited. I think she saw my expression when I notice this and she smiles. "Don't worry, I won't go off prematurely and neither will this 12-gauge."

We go up the narrow stairs until we reached the door to the roof. A quick kick and it swings open. The dry air hits my face, the first time in months I feel real, natural air brush against my skin. A taste of freedom, it's bittersweet when I realize I'm not out of this mess yet. I don't go into the open, I make sure the entrance back into prison is less than an inch away from my back. I don't want surprises, I just want to talk. I keep my hostage close and tight, two fingers pressed to his head, harmless green embers blowing off into the wind. I don't hear anything over the noise of local and federal agents buzzing around barking orders. It takes a while but I can feel the wind get stronger. No noise but now I can barely make out a distortion in the air. They are here, Global Justice. Got to make this count or we're fucked. It lands, at least I think it lands, the distortion is now at about eye level and there's a thud, loud enough to make me think someone dropped their bag of popcorn. Damn these fuckers are smooth. I think a door is opening, I can see the inside of their ride in mid air and someone coming out. He's rigid, emotionless, even his hair looks uniform. This guy makes Straight Arrow look like pickpocket. He talks, even his voice sounds dull, it's lacking character. "Alright, you obviously wanted our attention so here I am. We normally don't meet criminals under these types of conditions but we are willing to accept your surrender."

I laugh, I laugh hard, then I scratch my hostage a little. It makes Mr. No Fun hesitate but I feel a chill go through my body. I just gave him a little cut and I'm feeling sick to my stomach. Is this guilt? I just cut him and I'm feeling guilty over that? Keep it together Shego, you don't have to make sense of this now, just got to make this tool know you're in control. I just fucking wish I knew why I'm pulling this emotional 180 right now, of all times, why now? "Cute but it's not going to be that easy. I have hostages and I'm willing to release them if my demands are met."

"Alright, I'm listening."

I shake my head. "Oh no, I don't trust you. You want to deal with me? Get me Kim Possible. I'll only negotiate with Kim Possible." Something's wrong, now my vision's starting to blur. The hell, when does guilt blur your vision?

Mr. Uptight starts getting defensive. "I am agent Will Du, I am far more capable than Ms. Possible for type of situation, I have three years of negotiation training."

"Then you should know that it's very important not to piss off the girl with the titanium claws with a hostage."

I see a gulp go down his neck, I think he's swallowing his pride. "Give us a few minutes, she is most likely sleeping."

"Call back first and use a local frequency, we got someone working the radio."

"I've been briefed on all the prisoners worth noting in this facility. Is this person Electronique, Miriam 'Mouse' Vasquez or Ellen Snow?"

Well, now I remember why I was so worried about these people, they do their homework. "Mouse."

He pulls out a note pad and starts scribbling something, then he slides it on the floor toward me. "We'll use this frequency to contact you."

I feel the pad bounce off my foot but no way in hell did I drop my eyes. Smooth, real fucking smooth Mr. Du. But I won't fall for that trap, the second I look away from him, I'll have a neck full of tranq darts or a close encounter with a knockout laser or something. No, got to keep sharp... even if my head is starting to spin. I step on the pad and kick it backward through the door. At least my hostage isn't fidgeting too much. "Glad we have an agreement, now fly off."

I was lucky, he didn't want to risk the hostage's life. He goes back into his doorway into nothing and I step back into the stairwell and slam the door shut with my foot. I hand the crybaby to Lynn and bend over to pick up the notepad. Fuck, what's wrong with me, when I bend over my entire head fells like it's being crushed inside a compactor. Everything is spinning, I'm falling. Damn... what's wrong with me, I'm falling down the stairs, what's going on, I can't make sense of anything. I can hear Lynn's voice calling out, can't make out the words, everything is going dark. I'm tumbling down steps but I can barely feel them, I hit the ground and everything is going numb. Oh fuck... what the fuck is wrong with me?


	12. Friendly Connection

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Friendly Connection

Must've blacked out, I'm laying down on something, it's soft, not the floor, I think it's a bed. Head's throbbing, body feels disconnected. The hell just happened? Something's moving over me, it's a blur, can't see straight. Feel something on my forehead, it's cold, stings. I hiss in a breath and something brushes my hair back. Lynn, only she'd do that. Only other person in my life who ever brushed back my hair when I was hurt was... no, can't get lost in my thoughts. Forget the past, what's going on now? Things start going into focus, I smell rubbing alcohol and disinfectants. I'm in the infirmary. "What... what happened?"

Lynn puts down whatever she was holding, I can hear it clatter on something metallic, probably a tray. "You lost your balance and took a pretty nasty tumble down the stairs. You're bruised all over and you gashed your head pretty good. I just cleaned it, I'm going to stick a bandage over it, see it that helps. You feeling ok?"

I just feel down the stairs, of course I don't feel fucking ok. "It all started happening when I cut him. I think I was actually overwhelmed with guilt... but I don't understand why."

Usually, Lynn and common sense don't go together very well. Tonight, they did. "Or maybe mixing caffeine with headache medicine fucked up your insides and made you sick."

Well, that makes a hell of a lot more sense than guilt. "Do you... still have the aspirin bottle? Let me look at it." She hands it over and I look at the label. Fat lot of good that does me, this thing looks like someone made it in their basement. The label has no company name, no quality control number, and the badly printed date on the label must mean this stuff was made over ten years ago. Thanks Lynn, you got me medicine that's just as good as poison. Oh well, not her fault, must be this prison's way of getting back at me. "Fuck... I think if I took this stuff without the coffee I'd be fucked up enough... I can't imagine what it's going to do to my insides."

She takes the bottle from my hand and chucks it into the trash can. "So you told them to get Possible."

"Overheard us, did ya?"

"I was five steps behind you, kinda hard to miss. What were you planning on doing when she did get here anyway?"

I chuckle. "I figured getting princess out of bed past her curfew would buy Electronique enough time to make her plan. Now that I think about it, I think she's about 18 now... fuck Lynn, I'm drugged, maybe I wasn't thinking straight. Hell... I don't think I've been thinking straight all night..."

Lynn just hands me a cup of water. "Regrets?"

I smile a little and take a sip. It's cool, comforting, helps distract me from how shitty I feels. "Not really... just a little disappointed in myself, that's all. Why are you still hanging around me anyway? Being laid out on a bed isn't very exciting."

I expected her to smirk, I expected her to grin, she looked worried, concerned. "Now... it wasn't the type of excitement I wanted... but seeing you take that tumble made my heart race faster than it ever did... I really shook me up inside. Shego... fuck, I know you think I'm crazy already but I was scared I was going to lose you. You're my only friend in the world, even if never does go beyond that, I didn't want to lose you. I think this is the closest I've ever been... hell, I think I what I feel _is _it. Shego, I love you... doesn't make any sense... but I love you."

I just lay there for a moment. "You're right... it doesn't make sense... but neither does anything else tonight. Look... try to keep that under your hat tonight... let's just concentrate on getting out here." She looks away for a second. I guess I hurt her feelings but it's best she heard the truth. I don't love her, I think of her as a friend but... shit, maybe I'm just too fucked up to love anyone but myself. Hell, I can't think of a single person I ever loved... except... no, fuck it, don't hide inside your head Shego! Don't dig up the past... you'll only regret it. "...Lynn... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Her voice is cracked, she's crying. "Fuck you... you meant it... you meant it. I know I'm stupid for doing it, I'm stupid for actually falling for you and even dumber for telling you. But I guess I was just asking for you to hurt me like this, wasn't I? I was just asking to be hurt for thinking I can find love in a prison with the first person I've ever met in my life that didn't treat me like shit because I was underneath them or pretend they were my friend just because they think they could get something from me, like money or connections. Yeah, that's it, I'm a real fucking retard for even trying at all!"

Great, she's being a drama queen now. But I do feel bad for doing this to her. I try to pull myself out of bed, bad move, my head starts spinning the second my feet touch the floor. I lose balance and have to lean against the bed for support. Fucking bargain meds. When I turn my attention back to Lynn, she's looking at me with bloodshot eyes and tears down her face. I feel horrible, in more ways than one. I thought she was looking at me just so I'd have to look her in the eye, to see how much I hurt her but it was obvious she was only concerned about me at that moment. Fuck... I don't deserve someone being nice to me... not tonight... not after the shit I've done. "Lynn... we have to get out of here... I need you to help me get out of here... I can't do it without you..."

"What about the other prisoners? What about Electronique?"

Simple answer to that, honest too. "Fuck the other prisoners. Electronique... she might've made a good partner... but then I remembered how much of a total bitch she is... I'd rather escape with just you."

"You can't be serious. How do we escape without every inmate trying to kill us for leaving them to rot? Hell, how do we escape at all?"

I blink, try to concentrate, damn my head is throbbing. "Sewers... find a way into the sewers... or a maintenance shaft or... something. Got to be a way out from there..."

I can't get myself straighten out on my own but I feel her hands, she's lifting my upright, bracing me against her shoulder. "I think I know where to look for something like that. But what keeps you from kicking me to the curb once we get out of here?"

What I say next, I don't know, maybe it's my body breaking down. Hell, maybe she's breaking me down. "Because once we get out of here, I'm going to forget my sexual preference for one night and pay you back for your kindness."

She laughs and hooks my arm around the back of her neck. "Yeah right, like I'm going to buy that."

"Don't believe me?"

"Not really, no."

"Then kiss me."

Wait, what did I just say? "What did you just say?"

Oh hell, what do I have to lose. "Kiss me. Better do it now... I think I might boot up lunch soon the way I'm feeling." She mulls it over for about half a second and then she slowly presses her lips to mine. I should feel cheap for doing this but it doesn't feel half bad, I'll have to worry about that later. I can feel her pressing her luck by trying to slip me the tongue. Oh, what the hell, I open up and let her explore. I can feel her moan echo in my mouth while her tongue wrestles around with mine. Can't remember the last time I frenched a guy, defiantly the first time I frenched a girl. After a while, she pulls back, I can see a thin chain of spit from my lips to hers. "So... what do you say?"

She cracks a smirk, now that looks like the Lynn I know. "Mmm freeeaky."

Fuck, I laugh a little from that. "Was wondering when you were going to say that line of yours."

She laughs and I laugh but then I coughed a little. She propped me up and held me tight. "Don't worry Shego, we'll get out of here. All we need to do is avoid the other prisoners, ditch Electronique before she realizes it, and not get arrested by the armies of cops waiting for us on the outside. Piece of cake."

She's so warm... her body... while mine feels like a sludge pit in winter. I close my eyes but something sends an even deeper chill down my spine. That voice... her voice. "Well, well, it would seem you two have become very close, yes? Not to mention... quite treasonous." I open my eyes at look to the door but I already knew who it was. Electronique and she's building up a nasty looking charge in her hands. "Now, perhaps you will give me a good reason not to kill you both where you stand!"


	13. Final Breath

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Last Breath

Right, it wasn't bad enough that my whole body is breaking down because of some bad reaction to shoddy medication mixed with hard coffee and that my only hope of freedom is some vague escape route that Lynn may or may not know about. No, sitting atop of that molehill made of shit is a pissed off Electronique who's currently standing between us and the only exit, ready to pump us both full of enough juice to power Cleveland. Easily, not one of my better nights. I lift my hand up, fuck it feels weird, like moving my body from the outside. "Look... Electronique. I was wrong before... it's impossible to get all these bitches out of here... better we fend for ourselves, right?"

Can't see her eyes through those coke bottle goggles but I can see her eyebrows. They're down, furrowed, pissed. "So you have me rack my mind all this time for nothing? So you can distract me while you two escape?"

Got to talk her down, got to reason with her. "No... wasn't thinking clearly then. It's impossible, I see that now. Obviously you figured that out too, right?"

Her expression softens. "I... admit, the situation is quite beyond even my ability. I can concoct a plan to save, at best, ten of these felons with no trouble given the materials available. But to save them all, no, impossible. The only way such a thing would be done is if we can be rid ourselves of all the law enforcement agents outside this prison and fill as many people as possible into their vehicles."

"So... you agree with me. Best to save ourselves and leave the rest to rot. Honestly Electronique, you don't seriously expect me... to think you didn't come up with a plan to save your own ass already, do you?"

She cracks a smile on the side of her mouth. Predictable. Looking out for number one, that's what she always does, that's what I mostly do, that's what most everyone does when things look bad. "Perhaps I misjudged you Shego. After all, we have become so much more... similar lately, yes? It is true, I do have plan already devised to rid myself of this vile place. For me, it is mere child play. But that is not to say that I still do not take offense to your transgression."

Fuck, she still wants to kill us. I don't need to see her eyes for that, her fists are still giving out sparks like a downed power line. Can't risk a fight, I can barely lift my hand, I don't even know if I can spark up the fire like this. Suddenly I feel my weight shifting, Lynn is dropping me down to the bed. All I could do was brace myself against the mattress, not much I CAN do without falling over. What was Lynn trying to do anyway, I don't like that cocky look on her face. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

What did she say? Electronique was as lost as me "What are you babbling about?"

"Oh common, two super villains, both with incredibly destructive powers. You think I care what happens to her? I was just tagging along because it was looking like she was my sure ticket out of here. But I had to play the love struck, misunderstood prison dyke to keep her from getting suspicious. I had no fucking idea she'd decide to complicate things and start a revolt. A revolt with no fucking exit strategy!" Fucking bitch... she was faking that, the whole time? Shit, I forgot... she was on T.V., she's a fucking actress. And I bought it, crocodile tears and all. "I even had to bring you up casually. Seriously, it was such a god damn pain to get you free without making it look obvious. But now that you're ready to go and she can't blast me from behind, I can drop the dead weight."

I'll kill her... if I survive this. Electronique goes almost toe to toe with Lynn, the bitch is nervous, she almost pisses herself when that haywire whore puts a finger on her neck. "If I did believe you, and I am not saying that I do, what possible reason would I have to bring you along with me? It would simply be easier to kill you now and commence my escape."

She's scared but the fucking grin just flashes back on her face. I want to yank out every tooth from her head. "Oh common, you think she got like this by accident? I drugged her so you can have your fun with her before we escaped. I know how you two are old enemies, I was about to drag her ass to you. I just promised her that whole escape thing just incase she had any fire power left. Please, I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I just look out for number one."

Electronique's face doesn't change, I can even see that back stabbing bitch's hair start to stand on end. Then the shock queen pulled her hand back and grinned. "I will think about it. But first, even if she did change sides, I still owe little Shego many years worth of retribution for foiling my plans in the past." My luck, Von Voltage is in the mood to be sentimental. The blonde rat is quick to scurry out of the way and all I could do is lay there. Fuck, if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting. I hold a fist out and concentrate, it's weak, but I can feel it building up. I kick up some energy but Electronique just grabs my wrist and sends a shock through my system. It's weak, only enough to make me lose my focus. "Oh no, no more playing with fire, little Shego."

I grit my teeth but I can't break free. "Fuck you... you old bag. I'm not fifteen anymore so stop calling me little Shego."

She grabs me by the neck and starts to lift me back on my feet. "Oh, but you will always be little Shego to me. Little Shego, the smart mouth. Little Shego, the interloper. Little Shego, the only person in Go City who was ever able to stop my plans time and again!" She tightens her grip and starts pumping me with electricity. It hurts, hurts bad, but not enough to kill me, not enough to make me pass out. Exactly what she wants, she wants to torture me right to the bitter end. She'll hurt me bad enough to cry, to scream, to spend the last moments of life in pathetic agony. She wants to gorge herself with my suffering until she vomits before doing the deed. I know she will... it's what I would do to Kimmie. I try not to give her the satisfaction but my body was weak to begin with, I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and the cries of agony cough out of my mouth. "I dreamed of this day Shego, I fantasize about it. Your brothers are nothing more than overpowered clowns but you, your death will be the highlight of my villainous career, no, of my entire life. I only regret that your end came so easily, being betrayed by someone you thought loved you. It's so laughable really, especially since you allowed her to be so close. You only love yourself."

Body's numb, can't feel my limbs or my fingers or my toes. Just this burning, stinging pain coursing through every inch of my insides. But the real pain came from her being right, that I did fall for Lynn's lies, that I honestly thought she was my friend, that she loved me. The bitch was wrong about one thing, though. "No... I don't love myself..."

I feel the pressure around my neck tighten and a strong surge goes through me, making me scream in pain. "Lies! You do love yourself! It's the only thing you ever loved! Admit it! I know I am right!"

"No... you're wrong. I hate myself... I hate myself because I know what... I've become. I hate myself because... because..." Can barely breath, can't talk straight.

"Because what, tell me!" She's so desperate for an answer, she turns down the amps.

I look at her, I look into those reflective goggles and see my face. I'm pouring with sweat, my eyes are drooping with bags, my lips are starting to blister from the electricity and there's even drool going down my mouth. I looked pathetic, I looked beaten, and for a second, I saw what it was I did become, something I wanted since my teenage years. "I hate myself... because I've become... just like you." I spit right on her cheek.

She just looks at me, she doesn't shock me, she doesn't even chock me. She just holds me up there and looks at me. Then she pulls off her goggles, those solid yellows eyes glaring into my own. My little victory, I hurt her pride, I bruised me ego. Too bad she's about to do even worse with me. "Shego... I was planning on using my powers to end you, a fate far more tasteful than you might think. But for this... this insult!" She wretched both her hands around my neck and started to squeeze. "I am not a brutal woman Shego, I do not enjoy dirtying my hands with such manual labor as strangulation. But you have earned my ire! I now wish for nothing less than your painful end by my hands. Not my powers, but my own mortal hands! I am going to gaze deeply into your face, drink in every expression of pain and torment you display! And when finally, finally, you breath your last breath, I want the very last thing you see in life to be my eyes! You are nothing like me, you are inferior! You are weak! You are ignorant! Your's will be a death no one will mourn!"

No... she's killing me... I can't breathe, can't focus. It's getting dark now, passing out, no, not just passing out... I'm dying. I'm going to die and this is how it ends. No... not like this... can't die yet. Something brings me back from the brink, an explosion, a loud bang. I'm falling, I hit the ground and then something falls on me. It's Electronique but what the hell happened. Something wet, hot, dripping down on me. I barely see it, a figure, holding something, it's smoking. Lynn... and her shotgun. She's a damn good actress, fooled me. I'll give you an Emmy later Lynn, first... everything... goes... to black.


	14. Wrong Turn

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - Wrong Turn

Caution This chapter contains several derogatory racial slurs Caution

My heart's racing, my breath is shallowing, my tears run down hot across my face. I just shot Electronique in the back, can't believe that line about stringing Shego along worked. But fuck... I don't know if she's alive or dead... it's my fault if she's dead. If she's dead... I can't live with myself... I'll die right here and now if she died because I took so long. I drop the shotgun, it's out of shells anyway. I kneel down to Shego and check her pulse. Thank god, still alive. I try giving her CPR, try to breath some life into her. No good, she's out cold. I guess I already knew that wasn't going to work, maybe I needed an excuse to put my lips on her's. I look over to Electronique, fucking euro-trash nearly killed her! I pick up the shotgun by the barrel and hold it up high. I shot her point blank, she's bleeding but she's breathing. Damn suit of her's must be bullet proof. I'll smash her fucking head in! But I remember what Shego said before, that she wished she did things differently, that she wished she killed less people. I want this cunt dead... but Shego probably would want her to live, have her revenge when she's recovered. You got lucky, bitch. I drop the boom stick and pick up Shego off the floor. "I'm sorry Shego... I didn't want to hurt you... I'm just not strong like you. But I'll get us out... somehow."

She's limp, feels like lugging around a sandbag. But she's alive, that's the important part. Fuck, maybe I should just go outside and give ourselves up, get her to a hospital. Alright, that's what I'll do, that's what's most important, getting her medical help. The roof is three floors up and the stairs are only a few doors away. Get to the roof, get Global Justice to pick us up, they'll help Shego, we'll be locked up again, but nothing can be worse than here. Gotta hurry, that shotgun blast was really loud, going to attract some unwanted attention.

I get her through the door and man, I must've spat on a church when I was a kid because God really has a bone to pick with me. Skinheads, those fucking racist cunts are right there when I get out. Shit lot of good being blonde and blue eyed does me after booting one of them in the ass earlier. Five, no, six of them, all from before. This is bad... should've brought my shotgun with me to scare them off.

Shego's passed out on my shoulder, can't drop her, can't fight with her on me, hell, I can't fight period, not against half a dozen at once. Stairs, I'll make a break for, my only chance is to just make a quick getaway. I don't hesitate, I dash to the side, keeping to the wall just to be safe. One of them comes at me from the side, I get lucky and score a solid chop to her neck. She's up but staggering. I keep running but one of them must've been hiding around the corner. When I hit an intersection in the hallway, something trips me and I go down and make a decent cushion for Shego to land on. Fuck, this is bad. "Where do you think you're running off to? Nigger lover!"

I try to get up but one of those bitches boot me in the side of the head. It turns me on to my side, I can't feel Shego anymore. No chance to try anything, I can already feel about three of them stomping on me. Can't do anything, just curl up and wait for an opening. "Not so tough without your girlfriend and your gun, are you dyke?"

Fuck, this is bad, can't think of anyway to get out of this. "Bet you thought it was real funny when she blasted me in the face or when you kick my friend in the back, didn't ya? Common, speak up ya cunt licker!"

I get desperate, I lunge to the one closest to me and bite her ankle. She screams, it's hard but I don't let go. Not until they started beating me with something, feels like a baseball bat. Two good hits to my side cracks a rib and I'm screaming in pain. One of them yanks my head up by the hair and knees me dead center in the face. My head falls back down hard with a busted nose and no chance of escape. I can see two of them swarming around Shego, one of them lifts her arm up. "Leave her alone you Nazi cunts!"

It feels like a hot knife cut through my heart when I heard her elbow snapped out of place. I scream out and reach for her, they stab a fork through my hand. Fucking whores, just toying with me, they're going to make this last. I feel another one grab my other hand, all of them cackle while she breaks my fingers one at a time. I can't even curse at them, I'm crying so hard I can barely breath. Pain is unbearable, I want to die but it's not going to be that easy.

"Fucking bitch like you don't deserve pretty blonde hair! You should start looking more like your gorilla friends from downstairs!" They start yanking out hairs in clumps. I can't see but I feel skin rip off too, blood just dripping from every severed follicle. It goes on for what feels like forever, I can hear them working over Shego too. Damn it...

What starts to really scare me is when they started lifting up my legs. Too weak to kick free and a whole lot of bad shit can happen down there. I notice two in particular; one going away from us and one of them right between my legs with a makeshift club. She looks like she's possessed by the devil as she holds the club back behind her neck and swing it at my knee like a baseball bat. It snaps in one hit and I scream so hard it doesn't even make a sound. She does it again with my other leg and I'm chocking on my own screams and cries. They start to let my legs go but they're stopped. Oh fuck me... the other bitch is coming back with a fire ax. "Keep those whore legs open! Figure a nigger lover like her let herself get fucked by a lot of black monkey dicks. Gonna do her a favor, gonna give her cunt a mercy killing!"

Oh shit... oh shit... oh fuck me sideways with a shovel, this is how I'm going to die?! Adrena Lynn, infamous extreme stunt daredevil, killed by a bunch of redneck neo-Nazis with an ax to the pussy?! Don't I deserve something a little more dignified? Well, I guess someone, somewhere thinks I do. Suddenly, the windows started to crumble to pieces, something was coming in. Couldn't see it but it's got those girls freaked, they run off. Smoke, rising up, it's a raid. I can hear shouting and gun fire, it must be total mayhem down there. Door crashes open, on this floor, footsteps, boots, Global Justice. I guess they got tired of waiting, never did tell Mouse to listen in on that frequency, must've made them edgy when no on answered their calls.

Someone over me, can't see, pain's making it hard to concentrate. Kneeling down, red hair, well I'll be damned, Kim Possible. I see her eyes; shocked, horrified, she can't comprehend this kind of violence. I feel sorry for her... I would... if I could get over this overwhelming urge to slice her tiny tits off with a rusty knife. No... forget about it now... do what needs to be done. "Help... her... Shego... help... Shego... she's dying... please..."

I can't hold on much longer, losing my grip on reality. I can feel her hand on mine, she's trying to comfort me. Barely hear her... barely make out the words. "No one is dying tonight. Not if I can help it."

Fucking... goody goody... thank god for you... I want to say that... but I'm already out cold. Please be okay Shego... and please forgive me.


	15. The End

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Caged Up - The End

Don't know where I am. I'm on something soft, very comfortable, especially on the back of my head. Another bed. I look around, another clinic bed. Both my arms, can't move them, they're in casts. Fuck, my whole body hurts, I suck in a breath but it starts to numb now. Tubes running all through me, must be some kind of morphine drip dulling the pain. So I must be in a real hospital, not back in prison. I'm... out. Door opens, someone comes in, takes me a minute but I recognize her. "You... you're Kim's mother." I remember her, during that messed up plan Drakken had during Mother's Day. Ain't this a twist.

She nods, she looks like she works her, even got a ID tag clipped on her coat. "Anne Possible, Dr. Anne Possible. I've been monitoring your brain activity from the other room."

"Why?"

"Because security thought it was too dangerous for me to be in the same room with you."

"No... I mean why my brain? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, so far nothing much, normal activity up until now for someone in a near comatose state."

"Comatose? How long was I out?"

"Six months."

I laugh, it's stupid but I laugh. Six months in hell, six months in bed. Like waking up from a bad dream with all the scars still on me. "Well don't worry Annie, I can barely wiggle my fingers let alone want to scare off someone screwing with my brain."

She doesn't look amused. "That's Dr. Possible and I'm not 'screwing' with your brain, I'm simply monitoring it for any damage. Your friend said you were electrocuted and choked."

"My friend... Adrena Lynn! Is she okay?"

I really was scared, something broke my arms while I was out cold and I'm guess they had to go through her first. "She's in pretty bad shape but she's recovering. I'll tell the doctors you've regained consciousness."

It goes on like that for days, people refilling my liquids and checking my vitals. They don't talk to me so it's like being in solitaire all over again. I even started noticing when Dr. Possible is monitoring my head in the other room I was so bored. "Hey, Dr. P, how about some company? I'm going crazy over here."

She comes in, talk about customer service. "I don't know what your thinking Shego, but I'm here on a professional capacity but I'm not going to be friendly with someone like you."

I crack a grin. "Oh, I get it, it's because I'm green, isn't it?"

"It's because you're a thief and a murderer. I know about those people you killed in that prison. They had families, they had loved ones."

"Oh don't cry to me about the plight of the victims unless you remember the other victims, the ones kept in the cells. Those people raped and beat women, one I know personally at the command of the damn warden. Did their wives and daughters hear that part? About how their beloved, deceased father and husband spent their time at work beating women into submission and took turns fucking them with their friends?"

"That doesn't excuse what you did."

"Oh really? What if it was your daughter?"

That tugged at something, she goes from serious to pissy in under a second. "Don't you dare talk about my daughter, especially like that!"

"Like what? I'm only saying what if people she was told were there to maintain order suddenly pushed her to the ground and forced her to choke on some slimy, unwashed dick?"

She moves fast, not like it matters, can't move from this bed. She backhands me as hard as she can. Not a bad hit for a doctor. "Shut up! Don't you ever... oh... no, I didn't..."

She's realizing she lost it. Not her fault though. "Calm down, that should be a natural reaction. You want your princess to be safe and happy but maybe now you won't look at me like some kind of monster because of what I did."

"I... I'm a doctor, I took an oath, I'm not suppose to strike any patient for any reason."

"We all have our moments where we fall from grace. Trust me, that riot, not my best work but I couldn't help myself. Just please... sit with me... I want to talk, I want to keep my mind occupied on something."

It takes her a while to calm down but eventually she does sit down to talk. "Alright, I suppose your comfort is part of the job. What do you want to talk about?"

I honestly don't know, I don't even care at this point, I just need the distraction. "You pick a topic."

She thinks it over. "Well, how about your mother? I noticed in your records that she died while you were very young."

Ouch... wasn't expecting that. I should ask her to change the subject... but I did take a crack at her daughter, guess it's only fair. "Well... actually haven't thought about her since... well the day of the riot... not that it's a welcomed memory."

"Why, what's so bad about remembering your mother? Did she abuse you?"

"No... that's why it's so hard to think about it. When I was a kid... a meteor crashed into our backyard... turned me and my brothers into these superheroes. But mom... well... mom heard the crash and came running out... I guess the rock must've still been pretty active when she did. Radiation poisoning... cosmic radiation, the kind you get if you go out a shuttle without a space suit on. It took her... about eight months to die... it was... really painful for her."

"I... I didn't know... I'm so sorry."

"...I blamed myself... I don't know why that meteor gave me the power to produce unlimited energy from my hands but gave my mom cancer. It was... so fucking unfair! I loved my mother! She was the only person in my life that gave two shits about me and she died, BAM, right in front of me, slowly and painfully! I was just a ten year old! That's fucking messed up for a ten year old to live through!"

"Shego, it's alright, calm down!" She goes to my side. Fuck... got too emotional. Must've been crying half way into it without realizing it. It hurts... remembering her... lying on the bed like that... it hurts. She wipes the tears from my face, damn, she reminds me of my mom... she used to do that too... "I'm sorry... I didn't think it would be such a hard subject for you."

"It's alright... I'm glad to get it off my chest. Thank you for listening... you're a good person Dr. Possible... just like she was. I'm just sorry I'm not someone she could be proud of."

It was brief, but having older Possible hear me out really took a lot off my mind. The next day she came in and told me she was going back home, turns out all my synapses were firing off just fine and that she wasn't needed to look me over anymore. I don't say it but it felt bad knowing she was gone, but hey, lucky me, someone familiar rolled in sometime later. "Lynn?"

Both her legs were in casts and the top of her head was wrapped up in gauzes but it was her, I know that smirk anywhere. "Look at you, lying around like a lump. I break both my legs and I still get around more than you do. It's like prison all over again."

I smile, it's good to see her. "I guess I owe you one again, I suppose that's two nights of love making for you. Nice acting back in the clinic by the way, sure fooled me."

I really meant that, I wasn't being sarcastic, but it made Lynn depressed when I brought it up. "Shego... I'm sorry... that whole thing, it was the best I could come up with. If I could do it over again."

I shake my head. "You'd do the exact same thing, trust me. If you didn't fake sell me out like you did, she would've barbecued you first and then have her fun with me. I'm just glad it's all over."

It's all over... damn who was I trying to kid. We're going back to jail, we're going back for life because of what we did, maybe even get executed. Weeks, hell, months pass, and Lynn and I spend more time together. We don't just talk, we even take our physical therapy together, trying to outdo one another. That's when I start getting paranoid; who's paying for this, who's flipping the bill so that we can be back in tip-top shape. I might be brought up Protestant but this don't smell Kosher. I try to keep it to myself but Lynn starts to worry about me. I tell her I'm fine but she can see right through me. "Come on Shego, you've been edgy for days, what gives?"

I figure I might as well tell her. "Lynn... it's too... convenient. I don't think we're going back to prison."

She looks at me like I've been huffing chloroform and floor cleaner. "Well... that would be convenient Shego... hell, that be damn right fine with me."

"No... no, you don't get it. Why would someone want two people like us, with our criminal records, completely healthy and fully recovered from their injuries."

Takes her a while but soon she's on the same page as me. "So they can use us."

"Bingo. I'm guessing Global Justice is behind this. Make us work off a community service plea bargain by globe hopping as expendable gofers."

"Well, that sucks. But I guess it beats the alternative of rotting in prison."

Yeah, if she says so. Basically after that, it's just a waiting game to see when they'll finally come to take us away. Turns out, it doesn't take long at all, the next day, there's a woman with an eyepatch sitting on my bed after physical therapy. "I take it you're not here to change my bed pan?"

She smiles. She's smug, I already hate her. "You know what this is about, Shego, in fact, you basically pieced it all together yesterday. Of course, it's not like we were terribly surprised that you did figure it out; you're biggest flaw is laziness, not ignorance."

Damn, I want to rip her fucking head off already. "So, you're with Global Justice? Tell me, how much tax-payer money did your little organization blow on me and Lynn?"

"Don't presume you have us pegged, Ms. Go, we're more resourceful than that. However, today is the first day of you two start paying us back."

"Just answer me one question; why? Why bother? You know what we did, why bother doing all of this for a pair of killers?"

"I'd be short sided if I told you what happened that night wasn't being held against you, don't worry, we'll always remember what you all did. But that's not to say we don't turn a deaf ear on all the accusations made against those very same prison officials, accusations confirmed by what little hostages you kept alive. You're in it deep, both of you, but considering both your records... we're willing to consider your actions slightly provoked for the purpose of recruiting you."

"Don't you mean drafting?"

"I mean it's your chance to repay society for your crimes, all your crimes. After a ten year service, both your records, murders and all, will be wiped clean. That is, if you both can live that long."

I don't even ask. These people go up against mad scientists on a daily basis, I know they're ready for me to start trouble so I don't even ask her what they'll do if I resist. I ask the only question I can. "Where to first... boss?"

All things considered, it's not so bad. At least it's not prison. Getting escorted into the backseat of a car with Lynn, just us and the driver, very inauspicious. It's also very helpful for us because it's a lot easier to have Camille Leon, who's been disguising herself as the hospital's janitor for the last two weeks, take the driver's place before we roll out. And I'm sure it'll be a long time before Global Justice figures out what's going on, especially since I'm sure the real driver is locked in the trunk, making all that noise. I lean back in my seat, roll down the windows, and enjoy the feel of the wind whipping across my hair while my favorite psychopath curls up against my side. "Girls, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

-Fin


End file.
